Rising Destiny
by The.R.Gets.The.D
Summary: This is Guardian Rose Hathaway's Rising Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Rising Destiny

Vampire Academy-Rose H. Dimitri B.

It's Roses Destiny to do what's right.

I don't own Vampire Academy, Reachel Mead does!

Summary: My name is Guardian Rose (Rosemarie) Hathaway and I'd have to say that I have a really exciting life and very un-predictable life. I have escaped a heavily guarded school with my best friend Valissa (lissa) Dragomir and was on the run for 2 years until my Russian god/mentor Dimitri Belikov found us and brought us back to the academy where I spent most of my life. A lot has happened ever since then, I'm not going to tell you because that would take for-EVER! But I am going to tell you about my life after last sacrifice, this is my rising destiny (hopefully it's a good one).

Chapter 1

"_Please Adrian give me another chance, I really am sorry I don't know what I was thinking but I belong with Dimitri and you belong as my friend, I need you Adrian." I all but begged him; no I was on my hand and knees crying for him to understand. He just stared at me with disgust in his eyes and also...humour?_ "_Rose you broke my heart...now I'm gonna brake you!" I felt tears form in my eyes and I let them fall freely. Then out of now where Adrian was in front of me, his hands reached out and grabbed my neck in a death grip. How did he get in front of me so fast? Then I looked into his eyes for the first time and saw that the beautiful piercing green I've known to cherish were ringed in red, that could only mean... "No." I gasped out. "Oh yes Rose and it's your entire fault, now goodbye Rose...forever. And then he broke my neck._

I jumped out of the bed screaming my head off and I managed to wake Dimitri in the process. "Rose? What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" Dimitri shouted question's at me with concern in his eyes, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Staring at those eyes I began to cry un-controllably, violent sobs shook my body. Immediately Dimitri jumped off the bed and raced to my side to scoop me up in his arms. He carried me to the bed and gently sat down with me still in his arms then he set me down on his lap. After my crying stopped I just snuggled closer to him, enjoying the smell of his aftershave and his company even though I bet he was wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I decided to break the silence.

"Had a bad dream, that's all." I whispered. He gently kissed the top of my head and then he asked the question I was dreading so much. "What was it about?" curiosity laced his voice. I sighed because I needed to tell someone about what's been haunting my dreams or scary fucking nightmares. So I told him everything, he didn't interrupt me at all and he nodded his head as if saying he understood when I'm positive he didn't have a clue. When I finished I let my head fall in shame. Silent tears fell from my eyes, traders. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes, god I loved his eyes, they were perfect and just wonderful. "Rose...that is never going to happen, yes Adrian may have loved you but he would never turn strogi because of that. Roza think logically, Adrian is a great man with many responsibilities, Lissa also said that Adrian is finally going to college." A small smile grew on his face; I had to smile at that because I could not imagine Adrian in college. "I guess your right..." I admitted. "Of course I'm right, I'm always right." We laughed quietly, then I just had this sudden earge, no need to have Dimitri inside me, god why was I so horny? I turned my head so it faced his and I bent forward until I could feel his breath on my face and that just made me want him so much more.

**M scene-Don't read it unless you want to, I'll let you know when it is over.**

I brought my lips to his and kissed him passionately; he caught up to my mood and laid me down on the bed with him on top of me without breaking the kiss. God I felt pure bliss but I wanted to do more than just make out with him so I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, then I brought his lips back to mine. They were so soft, then I felt his tongue begging for entrance witch I gladly gave, I loved the feeling when our tongues fought for dominance. While we were kissing Dimitri managed to pull off my shirt along with both our pants, leaving us both in just our under where, me in my devil red bra and panties, him in his sexy boxers.

I looked up into his eyes and saw total lust, Dimitri broke the kiss only to move his mouth down to my neck and start sucking on the sensitive spot. "Oh god Dimitri more, just fuck me already please" I moaned loudly. He chuckled against my neck; I felt his fingers make their way down to my sensitive spot. "God Roza you're so wet, I love it". He bent his head down to my middle and then started sucking all my juices threw my panties; I grabbed hold of the bed for dear life because I felt great amounts of pleasure take over my body. I moaned as loud as I could because it just felt so good. When he was done he grabbed hold of my panties and then ripped them off. "Hmh I really liked those." He just smiled. "Me too but I like you naked better, easy access." He winked at me.

I grabbed his boxers then pulled them down leaving him naked and me still with my bra on. "Now you're just making fun of me" Dimitri sighed. I just smiled at him. He pulled my bra off and flung it somewhere in our room. "Utter perfection." Dimitri smiled. I grinned up at him. He leaned forward so his little friend was right in front of my entrance. He looked up into my eyes asking for entrance. I rolled my eyes and he just grinned. Then he pushed himself into me. "Faster Dimitri, faster." I kept on getting hotter by the minute and I was so close to my peak. "Come on baby more I'm almost there." Just when I thought I was going to have to beg for him to go harder I finally came and I shuddered underneath him. He went harder and faster till he came and I loved the feeling when he came inside of me, it was perfect.

**M scene is over people you can open your eyes, LOL.**

"That was amazing Roza, God I love the taste of your juices, you were just perfect." I smiled up at him. "Why thank Comrade, you weren't too bad yourself." He chuckled softly. "Mmmm, I love you so much Roza" "I love you too". I then fell asleep in the arms of the one I love. My life was just utterly perfect.

_**I hope you liked chapter 1, many more to come. I'm not going to be one of those kinds of people who ask for reviews or else I won't post a chapter but please give some reviews. Love you all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Vampire Academy, Reachel Mead does!

Chapter 2

I woke up after the most perfect night of my life so far, I just felt very refreshed and bubbly. I turned my head to see my Russian god still asleep, he looked so sweet and harmful when he sleeps. I sat up to stretch but when I just moved slightly a sharp pain hit my stomach and felt like I was going to spit out my guts. I slammed my hand to my mouth and jumped out of bed and ran full blast into the bathroom, crouched over the toilet and barfed my guts. I was happy that last night I put my hair into a high messy bun so thankfully it wasn't in my way. I felt someone else's present and I knew it was Dimitri because he started gently rubbing circles on my back and speaking soothing nothings to my while I was horribly sick.

When it was over I flushed the toilet and got off the ground and made my way over to the sink and washed out my mouth the brushed my teeth. "Ah, minty fresh. I hate the taste of barf in my mouth." I said in to the mirror. Dimitri chuckled from behind me. I walked out of the bathroom with Dimitri on my trail and I sat on the bed and grabbed a pillow and pressed it to my chest. Dimitri sat on the bed beside me and I could feel him starring at me, it was actually starting to get a little annoying but I stayed quiet. A few moments later the alarm clock went off along with my cell-phone alarm. It played 'On the Edge of Glory by Ladygaga'. The song was starting to get a little old; I'll have to change it later. I heard Dimitri turn off the alarm, and he got off the bed only to kneel in front of me so we were the same level. "How are you feeling my sweet Roza?" he asked me. "Fine, I don't know it just came and now it's gone." I said truthly. He rolled his beautiful chocolate brown eyes then smiled at me. "Well we have to get ready hot shot, would you like to join me in the shower Comrade?" I asked while using my man-eater smile. He laughed then scooped me off the ground and into his arms and carried me into the bathroom.

After our shower I dried my hair then I stepped into my walk in closet and tried to pick out an outfit for today. After I got to know my dad a little better he decided he needed to give me a couple of presents for my missed birthdays and one of them was a really pretty credit card, hey what can I say when you have the money you start to LOVE shopping. Also you might not know this yet but after all I have been threw the council decided that my talents should be taken advantaged of so they made me head guardian and also I was Queen Valissa Dragomirs guardian so things were good. Since she is the queen and also the last Dragomir, a lot of strogi try to attack her and since I'm so badass I have 79 molniga (I don't know how to spell it sorry) marks, 7 battle marks (forget what they're called) and 1 promise mark. Yeah I'm awesome. Everyone at the royal court respects me and no one ever dares call me bloodwhore or else they will end up in the infirmary.

Me and Lissa and Chris (Sparky) and Dimitri and Eddie all live together, well me and Dimitri live in a huge mansion that is connected to Lissa's and Chris's mansion and Eddie lives with them cause he is sort of a loner, no I'm just kidding about the loner part. He and Mia are actually engaged. I know right, AWWWWWWW! Chris is planning on asking Lissa tonight at dinner, he asked me about it and I said go for it. Also Lissa is planning on telling sparks tonight that she is pregnant! I was there with her when she found out.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Rose why do I keep throwing up? Like every morning I get sick and then I feel fine afterwards." Lissa just finished washing out her mouth, but I did think I knew why she was throwing up. "Liz, when was the last time you had your period?" Her face paled right away. "Yo-o-ou don't think I'm pregnant o you?" She whispered. I went over to her cupboard and found a pregnancy that she keeps for emergencies. I handed it to her and then I left the bathroom. 10 minutes later I felt a spring of shock threw the bond. (The bond is to ways now, when it's in bold that's the bond). __**"Are you pregnant?" "Yes Rose, I'm pregnant!"**__ I pushed the bathroom door open and me and Lissa started happy dancing and squealing. "We'll have to make plans to go to the clinic to see how far along you are." I said to her._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

That was last week and it turns out Lissa is 2 weeks pregnant, we are so excited but it all ways reminds me that I can never give Dimitri children which makes me really sad cause I love kids, but I love Dimitri more.

"Roza hurry up and just pick something to where already!" Dimitri shouted from the bedroom. "FINE! You are so impatient." I yelled back. I decided on a pair of tight fitting black leggings and a ripped white tank top with a slim grey tank top underneath. My make up was simple, black eye liner, black mascara along with purple eyeshawdow. I put my hair up in a high pony tail. All in all I looked sexy. I grabbed my I-phone 5 and my clutch purse and ran down stairs and to the kitchen where I smelt yummy bacon. When I walked in I saw I saw Pyro at the stove making breakfast and Dimitri having a discussion with Liz. When I walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and said hey, then went back to what they were doing. I saw that Dimitri and Liz didn't want to be interrupted so I walked up to sir sparks a lot and poked him on the cheek.

"Really Rose, can't you see that I'm busy trying to make food for all of us?" I just shrugged my shoulders. Then I spotted the finished bacon on a plate and I looked back to Chris to see he was focused on the eggs he was making so I silently walked over to the plate a where that they all were watching me with an amused expression. I was just about to grab a piece of bacon when Eddie walked in and scared the shit out of. "Sup people?" I jumped like four feet off the ground and yelped. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I accused. I totally forgot about the bacon because I needed to get him back. "What I just came in here and said what up?" He smiled at me; I then glared at him along with a small growl. Eddie coward back and I took comfort in that.

I took a seat in the middle of Dimitri and Lissa. "What you guys talking about?" I asked because in the bond I felt that Lissa was very excited and happy. "I made a plan that tomorrow we are going to Russia so Dimitri can visit his family. I felt excited also, but also a little nervous because I didn't leave on a good note with the family, for 1 I didn't say goodbye and also me and Victoria got into a hug argument and she said she hated me, so yeah. But I was mostly happy and excited. "That's awesome; I haven't seen Dimitri's family in like forever." I said smiling. "You mean _our_ family." Dimitri said also smiling. I grinned at that, then I checked his aura (my shadow-kissed powers have grown a lot) and he was extremely happy. I smiled at that. "Breakfast is ready!" Chris yelled. "Were right here smarty pants!" I yelled back but louder. Everyone but me in the kitchen winced, oops. "Sorry" I whispered. We all burst out laughing then we all dug in to breakfast, me eating the most of course and I finished first so I left the kitchen and went down into the basement. Sat down on one of the couches and turned on the TV and put on the movie Sex and the City 2. After around 10 minutes my friends came down stairs and joined me in watching the rest of the movie. After that Lissa said that she has to go shopping for something's but I just wanted to stay here and snuggle with Dimitri.

I grabbed my black billabong sweater and my new high tops then raced upstairs and I kissed Dimitri on the lips and said later, Lissa did the same with Chris. "Be back soon guys, love yah." I called back to them. I put in my ear piece and called on 5 guardians to meet us at the front gates. We spent 3 hours shopping and I bought a really sexy dress for tonight and a pair of matching heels. Dimitri is going to love it. Lissa bought a sexy dress also, it's blue with wide straps and it stops just at the knees and it's wavy. My dress is pure black and strapless and it stops around mid-thigh. The top part of the dress is really tight and my breast's support's it nicely. The bottom part of the dress is wavy and feathery. I couldn't try it on but I know it's going to look really sexy on me.

When we got back to court Lissa gave me the rest of the off so we went our separate ways, me going to my house and Lissa going to a meeting. I still had 5 hours before the diner so I went up stairs to mine and Dimitri's room and plopped myself onto the bed and cuddled up with the blankets, but what I didn't know was that there was someone in the bed so I totally did a full body smack down on who every it was. "What the hell!" he screamed. I jumped off the bed and pulled out my stake aiming it at Christian's heart.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I screamed at him and he paled. Just then Dimitri barged into the room and tackled me to the ground in one swift movement. I pushed him off me then I punched him in the face. "What the hell do you to think you are doing?" I screamed at them and they both flinched. I turned to Christian and glared furiously. "What were you doing in my bed?" I said calmly which made me sound that much more deadly. "I was a little tired from all the errands me and Dimitri had to do today so I asked him if I could take a little nap and he said sure so I walked up here and went into your bed and fell asleep." He told me not daring to look in my eyes. "Why did you pick my bed?" I asked. "Because it's comfy." He mumbled. "Just please leave my room so I can be alone." I ordered him. He ran out of my room not daring to look back. I heard the front door close. So that left Dimitri and me in the same room together alone. I sighed and walked over to the bathroom and threw up everything in my stomach. When it was over I just sat beside the toilet and closed my eyes. I felt really dizzie so I breathed through my nose and out my mouth. I heard someone enter the bathroom and whoever it was flushed the toilet for me and picked me off the ground and carried me over to the bed. I knew it was Dimitri because I could smell his wonderful aftershave. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying in the bed wrapped up in Dimitri's arms.

"Roza what's wrong?" he asked me with concern in his voice. I looked up and he looked down at me and smiled a sad smile. I leaned up and kissed him softly, he responded then pulled away because we both need to air. "I'm fine Dimitri; it must have been something I ate."I told him. He nodded his head. "Well I'm going to get ready for diner, okay?" I asked him. "Of course" He smiled up at me. "You're going to love my dress, it's sexy and...Tight." I said smiling. His eyes became lust filled. He grinned from ear to ear. "Yummy." He said to me witch made me smile. I got off the bed and went over to my shopping bags and picked out my dress. I walked into the bathroom and got changed into the dress and put on the heels. I curled my hair in perfect ringlets and clipped my bangs to the side. My make up was a smoky look and god, it looked damn sexy. I walked out of the bathroom and I could see Dimitri's eyes pop out, and I blushed. Dammit. He is the only one that could make me, Guardian Rose Hathaway blush. "You look really sexy my love." I grinned at him. While I was getting changed he also got ready. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a tight fitting white t-shirt and a black jacket. His hair was as normal as ever, but it was a little styled.

I remember when I asked him if he could cut his hair, you should have seen his face.

(FLASHBACK)

We just finished making love and I was about to fall asleep when a thought came across my mind. "Dimitri have you ever considered cutting your hair?" I asked him. I could feel him stiffen, god what was with him and long hair? "Roza why would you ask that?" He asked in a whisper. I considered why I asked him then I gave him my answer. "Because I want to know how sexy you would look with shorter hair." I answered truthfully. He sighed. "For you Roza I will get my hair cut." I looked up at him and, oh my god there was tears forming in his eyes. "Comrade if you don't want to cut your hair that's fine with me." I told him while trying not to laugh. "No if you want me to then I will." That night we made love 3 more times before going to bed.

The next day we went to the courts barbers shop and I was holding Dimitri's hand while his hair got cut. All of our closest friends came with us and were cheering for Dimitri. When it was over holy shit did he look sexy. (Go to Google images and type in Justin Gaston hair and look at the picture with him and miley Cyrus with him wearing a grey muscle shirt.) "How does it look Roza?" I smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. "Dimitri you look amazing, here see for yourself." I reached over and grabbed a mirror. He grabbed it from me and his eyes widened. "Do you like it?" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled. "I love it." I gave him a giant hug and then we walked out of the barber's office hand in hand. When we got outside I saw all of our friends, they looked at Dimitri's hair in shock waiting for my answer. I cleared my throat and all eyes were on me. "He likes it!" I screamed out and cheers erupted from around us.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

That was one weird day. "Ready to go comrade?" I asked him. He smiled down at me. "Of course my Roza, I was ready 45 minutes ago." I smiled my man-eater smile at him and then went on my tip-toes so I could kiss him. We broke apart when we heard a knock at our front door. I grabbed my clutch purse with my phone and money in it and then we made our way down stairs. Dimitri answered the door and greeted LissaxChris, EddiexMia, and JaninexAbe. I walked up from behind him and I heard a lot of gasps. "Rose you look amazing!" Mia and Lissa said at the same time, which made us all laugh. "Yeah Hathaway you look good." Eddie said which got him a smack on the head from Mia and glares from Dimitri and my dad. We all laughed at that. "You guys look amazing as well; alright let's go so we can make our reservation." We all made our way towards the restaurant Bel Cibo (beautiful food), it wasn't much of a family restaurant, like bring your kids and everything it was more of a romantic restaurant. We walked up to the door, and my dad walked forward to the concierge. She was morio. "How may I help you?" She asked in a sugar sweet voice. Her eyes kept going over to Chris and finally Lissa snapped. "You can help us by stop starring at my boyfriend and showing off your cleavage like a slut and send us to our table, it's under _Mauzer_!" She hissed/yelled at her, and she coward in fear. "Please?" I asked her nicely breaking the silence. She looked at me with kindness in her eyes, she was around our age and very pretty but her top was very low and she was showing off what she had (which may I say be not much) a lot. She looked at her computer and found my dad's name and smiled. "Agh, there you are, let me show you to your table." She gestured for us to follow.

When we all took our seats, it was Christian who broke the silence. "God I love this girl!" He announced to us and we all smiled and broke out laughing. Through the bond I could feel Lissa's relief, and I knew that it was pregnancy hormones that made her snap. "I'm sorry that I snapped but really she was being a total slut." We all agreed. During the middle of our diner I had to suffer with a couple behind me who were being very rude, they were making fun of me and all the other dahampir's at our table but mostly me. "God she is such a bloodwhore, I heard that she screwed every guy in her school and also she lost her virginity at the age of 12. I don't know why but something inside me just snapped. I got up and walked over to the table beside me and stood my ground with my arms crossed and my table went silent waiting for what I was going to do. I tapped the lady's shoulder and she turned slightly with disgust clear in her eyes. "Miss, I have a small poem I would like for you to hear." "Oh really well I would love to hear it." She stood up so that she was right in front of me. I cleared my throat and the whole restaurant went quiet but you could hear my dad say 'oh shit'. I smiled at that. "If you got a problem with me solve it, if you think I'm trippin then tie my shoes, if you can't stand me then sit down, if you can't face me then turn around. Roses are red and Violets are blue, I have 5 fingers and the 3rd one is for you!"

Her face was priceless! She grabbed her boyfriends arm she dragged him out of the restaurant screaming about how I was a stupid little slut and how she was so much better than me. I rolled my eyes and the audience cheered and one morio guy said 'You go girl'. I smiled and then sat back down at my table. Dimitri pulled me into a hug before he kissed me on lips. I broke the kiss because I knew that tonight wasn't about me and Dimitri, no it was about Chris and Lissa. I made eye contact with Chris and quickly nodded my head, then he looked at Dimitri and Dimitri gave a quick nod which confused me. Christian cleared his throat and got out of the booth and grabbed Lissa's hand and pulled her with him. "Lissa from the time I first meet you I fell in love. I saw a beautiful, independent girl-no woman who could take on the world if she wanted to." He got down on one knee. "Oh my god." She whispered. "Lissa I love you so much, would you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" There were gasps from some people in the restaurant en-clouding me even though I knew this was going to happen, ha! "Yes Chris I'll marry you." She whispered. Chris got up from the ground and put the ring on wedding finger. They passionately kissed while cheers erupted all around us.

After everything calmed down we all sat down and Lissa told everyone that she was pregnant, Chris was really happy, and I screamed out that I was going to be an aunty. We all laughed at that. Pyro gave Dimitri a knowing look and so did Lissa and my parents. Dimitri sucked in a huge gulp of air and he squeezed my hand. I was very confused and I don't like being confused. Just then a bunch of guardians came into the restaurant and were chilling by the walls. The music that was playing in the background stopped and everything went quite. "Can you please stand up my Roza?" Dimitri whispered into my ear. I did what he asked and he followed me out of the booth. The lights went out and then a spotlight was on me and Dimitri. "What the heck is going on comrade?" I whispered to him. He just gave me a small smile then he cleared his throat even though everyone and I mean EVERYONE was already starring at us.

"Roza...I love you so much. When I first saw you in Portland I slowly started falling in love with you and when you and the princess were surrounded I loved at how the fierceness shone from your eyes and how dedicated you were." He smiled remembering when we first meet each other and I was remembering when he threw me into the wall and he just barley caught me before I fell. "Rose when we started our practices together I saw how dedicated and well stubborn you were and that just made me fall even more in love with you." "I love the fact that you tried to save me in the caves but couldn't and I love the fact that you went to the ends of the world to find me as a strogi and kill me so that I can be set free. I love how you stopped at nothing until you found the cure for me to be turned into a dahampire again and I love how after everything we have been through you still love me and want me to be yours." Then he got down on one knee! "Holy shit." I whispered and I could hear Chris laugh in the background. "Rosemarie Emily Elizabeth Hathaway, will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?" He asked me in utter seriousness. It only took me a mil-a second to give him my answer. "YES!" I screamed and when Dimitri got up I jumped into his arms and he swung me around. We heard cheers from everyone in the restaurant. When he put me down we kissed passionately and I noticed him slide something onto my wedding finger. When we broke apart I looked down and I was in utter shock. The ring was beautiful and HUGE! I loved it so much. The ring was so me! (Type in beautiful wedding rings for women on Google images and look at the second ring and that's it.).

"God I love you so much!" I screamed out and kissed him again.

"I love you to and tomorrow we can go and tell my family about our _engagement._" I smiled at the thought of that.

**Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter; it was so sweet, now it's time for evil things to happen! God I'm evil but who cares .**


	3. Chapter 3

I was having the greatest dream ever, it was in the future like 2 years from now and me and Dimitri still lived in our beautiful house but in this dream Dimitri and I lived with a small beagle named Lily, and me and Dimitri had 2 children. We had a daughter named Annika Lyric Camille Belikov, she was around 2 in my dream and she had curly brown hair (same color as mine) that went down to her shoulders and she had adorable brown eyes (same color has Dimitri's) that could make you just melt. We also had an amazing son named Alekzander Thomas Belikov. He looked just like his sister but in boy form. Anna and Alek were twins and they were so alike in so many ways but Anna was more like me and Alek like his father. Seeing me in the dream I was around 5 months pregnant so me and Dimitri had 3 children and 1 dog. When I was walking down a hallway I was looking at some of the pictures hanging on the wall. In one, it was of me and Dimitri at our wedding and you could see my small baby bump, wow me and Dimitri looked amazing and so happy. Another one was of me and Dimitri and all of his family, we looked like a real happy and...Excited? The last one I saw was of me in a hospital bed holding to new born babies. Dimitri was beside us with a huge smile stuck on his face and he also had happy tears coming out of his eyes. That picture was my favourite.

When I got downstairs I walked into the kitchen and saw Dimitri sitting at the table reading a magazine and drinking coffee. He looked up and smiled at me and put the magazine down on the table. He stood up and wrapped me in his arms. "Mmmm, how is my lovely wife doing this morning?" he asked in his lovely Russian accent. "Fine and how are you doing this morning?" "Wonderful." He whispered in my ear, and I shuddered with happiness as I felt his breath run down my neck. He then crouched down and placed a bunch of kisses on my HUGE stomach. I felt the little guy kick where Dimitri left kisses; he chuckled when his son realized what he was doing and kicked Dimitri lightly in the face. I laughed out loud at that. "You making fun of me?" I giggled. "Why yes I am comrade." I admitted. And then I woke up.

I sighed knowing that that beautiful future was only a dream and was never going to come true because I can't give Dimitri kids. I looked over to Dimitri and noticed that he was awake reading a western novel. "Hey comrade, what are you doing up so ear-"I couldn't finish what I was saying because I had to throw up really bad. I jumped out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom in record time and I crouched in front of the toilet and I threw up...again and again and again. Thankfully Dimitri followed me into the bathroom and held my hair up for me. "Моя прекрасная Роза, то, что я буду делать с тобой?" He said in Russian. (My beautiful Roza, what am I going to do with you?) I got off the ground and I brushed my teeth before I walked back into the bedroom. I found Dimitri just chilling on the bed so I walked up to him then I got on the bed and cuddled with him. He smiled down at me but I knew he was really concerned but I refused to go to the hospital at court because hospitals meant doctors and doctors meant needles and oh how I hate needles. I decided to break the silence. "You excited to see your family again?" I asked him honestly. "Of course I am, I really miss them. I know I talk with them on the phone but it's not like seeing them in real life." "Well how about we get ready to go because in two hours we have to be at the airport." He sighed then he bent down and pressed his lips to mine, his lips felt so amazing on mine. He intensified the kiss and I was starting to get carried away so I pulled away from him before I got too distracted. Dimitri started to pout. "Come on comrade we have to get ready." "Fine." He grumbled. I walked over to the closet hand in hand with Dimitri and I went over to my part of the closet which was most of it and I looked through hundreds of the outfits I hadn't packed looking for the right one to wear. Then I found it. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a sexy white tank top that made my breast look amazing, along with a faded brown jacket and black high heels. For my makeup I made my eyes have the smoky look again, with light pink lip stick and I curled my eye lashes. I put my hair in a high pony tail. (Her hair goes down to her butt now so yeah it's long).

Dimitri wore a pair of grey jeans, black t-shirt that looked really good on him and a black hoody but he didn't do up the zipper. Damn I wanted to take him now but I knew I couldn't, god why was I so horny, Jesus Christ what is wrong with my head today? Dimitri was staring at my body with so much passion it made it really hard for me to keep my control. "See something you like?" I asked him. He just nodded. "I don't what I did to disserve but I'm happy I did it." He grinned at me and I smiled back. I walked over to my suitcases (I had 3 and I also packed things in my purse.) and my purse and I tried to grab all 4 things but I failed miserably so I pulled out my cell-phone and I texted Guardian Lukas to come up to my room.

**-**_**Hey can u come up 2 my rom 4 a sec?-(Rose)**_

_**-Sure I'll be rit ther.-(Lukas)**_

I put my phone back in my purse and I noticed that Dimitri was smiling at me. "What?" I asked him. His smile just grew. "You need any help?" I rolled my eyes. "Not from you thank you, I'm able to take care of myself!" I snapped jokingly. I heard the front door open and seconds later Guardian Lukas entered the room. He smiled at me and Dimitri. I got off the bed and gave him a hug. "Hey I was wondering if you could help me with something." I battered my eyes at him hoping he would fall for my charm, it worked. "Sure what do you need?" He asked me with lust filled eyes. Dimitri laughed at our exchange then he grabbed his ONE suitcase and left the room. I turned back to Linden (His name is Guardian Linden Lukas.) and I smiled my man-eater smile and he just grinned. "Do you think you could carry down my suitcases for me please?" He grinned at me again. "What your macho boyfriend can't?" "No he wasn't strong enough." I simply said trying to contain my laughter. He walked over to my suitcases and grabbed all of them and he nodded his head toward the door requesting that I open it for him. I did and I followed him out the door with me only caring my purse, my purse was Prada Off-white leather Cervo Antik Bag, it cost $261.60. I loved it.

When we got down stairs Lissa, Chris, and Dimitri were all in the living room. Chris had 1 bag and Lissa had 2, wow so I packed the most, cool. Though in 2 bags are my clothes, makeup, and jewerly. My last bag had my portable DVD player, Sony VAIO N laptop, my apple tablet and my Kodak Easy share Touch digital camera. What can I say, I like technology. I grabbed 3 donuts from the kitchen then we all left to go to the airport. I carried my suitcase that had my technology in it because it was the kind of suitcase that had wheels and Linden carried the other 2. When we got to the front gates of court, there was my new Mercedes BLK in the parking lot. I loved my baby, I named her Callie. I let Dimitri drive us to the airport and then we called my mom and dad to come pick up Callie. In less than 2 hours we were on a plane on our way to Russia. We were all in first class and it was just us and a small family in the far corner. The movie that was playing on the Flat screens was 'A nightmare on Elm Street'. I put on my head phones so I could listen to the movie because Dimitri was absorbed in one of his western novels, Christian was using his laptop, and Lissa was napping on his shoulder. I figured Dimitri's shoulder was too much of a reach so I just leaned my head on Chris's shoulder. Yes he was taller than me but not by much. He didn't complain about me resting my head on his shoulder, he just continued to play on his laptop. Half way through the movie I started getting really scared and I accidently screamed at a scary part and I made Dimitri jump, Pyro wince, and Lissa wake up. "Sorry" I mumbled. "Roza it wasn't that scary, you knew it was coming." Dimitri whispered to me, after 5 minutes of watching the movie Dimitri decided to watch it with me. "I get scared easily get over it!" I snapped at him. He opened up his arms for me. "Come here you." I rolled my eyes but snuggled up with Dimitri anyways. Lissa fell asleep again, but usually when you're pregnant you're tired easily. After the movie was done I made a request to watch the movie 'Easy Virtue'. After awhile I got tired so I took a little nap. When I woke up I was cuddled up to Dimitri who was also asleep, Lissa and Chris were both awake and they were chatting about wedding details. The pilot told us that we have landed in Novosibirsk. We got off the plane and I made a phone call to one of my dad's guardians who lives here to come pick us up. 26 minutes later he showed up and we got in his truck. I fell asleep on the ride to Baia and I dreamed about seeing Dimitri's family again but this time with Dimitri. I was really nervous about seeing Victoria again, would she still hate me? Maybe she forgave me...I don't know. I woke up to someone carrying me to a small house, and then I realized it was Dimitri carrying me to his family's house. I didn't want to let him know that I was awake because I didn't feel like walking right now. I noticed that Chris was carrying Liz as well. I made eye contact with Lissa and she just grinned at me. I had to stop myself from laughing. Holy crap Dimitri was strong, he didn't even faze while he was carrying me. Chris on the other hand was having some difficulties. I shut my eyes so that it looked like I was still sleeping. We stopped suddenly and I'm guessing Dimitri used his foot to knock on the door. A few moments later I heard someone open the door and I heard a woman gasp. "Dimka?" I knew that that was Olena's sweet and motherly voice. "Mom." Dimitri said happily. I heard Olena laugh and I couldn't help but wonder why, were they making funny faces at me? "I would hug you but I can see that your hands are busy, gosh I missed her so much, hello sweet Roza." Olena said to me. "Yeah she was really tired and I didn't want to wake her." I sense that Dimitri and Olena were starring at me. "Well why don't you two come in here so you can put these ladies down and I can give you a hug." "That sounds like a great plan!" Christian agreed quickly. I'm guessing Lissa really wanted to slap Chris right now. I could feel Dimitri walking again, then I felt him bend down and I realized he was setting me down on one of the couches. "Now come give me a hug." Olena ordered. "I've missed you so much mama." Dimitri admitted. "And who is this?" Olena asked. "Hello. My name is Christian Ozera." "We don't shake hands in this house we hug! Come here you." I heard people running down stairs and I guessed it was Dimitri's sisters because I also heard a bunch of females screaming "Dimka and Dimitri and Holy crap we've missed you." I smiled. "Roza!" that would be Koraline. I winced at her loud scream and I guessed I should 'Wake up' now. "Mmmm, Dimitri where are we?" I snuggled into the couch, man it was comfy. "Roza, we are at my house." I sat up and was immediately tackled by Dimitri's sisters and mom. Even Victoria hugged me. When they pulled away they had tears trimming down their face. Olena was the first one of them to say something. "Thank you so much f-for bringing my s-s-son back, also we've missed you so much!" Olena gushed to me and I couldn't stop the tears that were freely falling from my eyes. "I've missed you guys so much too, I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye I just thought it would be easier." "Rose I am sorry for what I said to you. You were right about Rolan. Thank you for looking out for me and protecting me. I love you so much and I really want you to be my sister." By the end of her little speech she was crying. I got off the couch and walked right up to her and then paused. She looked frightened like I was going to punch then she looked shocked because instead I hugged her and cried into her shoulder. "I w-was never m-m-mad at you Vika, I just really wanted for you to forgive me, I'm s-s-so sorr-r-ry!" I cried even harder into her shoulder. She put her hands around me and she squeezed me tightly but I needed her to squeeze me hard so that I knew I wasn't imaging this. After me and Victoria's break down we all sat in the living room to catch up. Dimitri sat crossed legged on the floor and I sat in his lap, Chris and Lissa sat on the couch (she finally decided to wake up) and Victoria sat beside them. On the other couch sat Olena, Koraline, and Yeva. Sonya was sitting on the ground holding a sleeping Paul. Zoya was in my arms playing with a strand of my hair. "So Dimitri, when is yours and Roza's wedding?" Koraline asked. (We already told them about our engagement and they squealed then they asked to see my ring and when I showed them I also squealed. "It's going to be in the spring (its fall right now)." Dimitri answered with a smile stuck on his face. I also smiled. "Как далеко вдоль она?" (How far along is she?) Yeva muttered staring at me intently. Olena, Victoria, Sonya and Dimitri all looked shocked. I just looked down at Zoya and I made a funny face at her, she giggled at me, then I let her play with my fingers. "Что вы имеете в виду?" (What do you mean?) Dimitri asked. "Я говорю о своей беременности!" (I'm talking about her pregnancy!) Yeva snapped. I glared at her for snapping at Dimitri, and then I thought I should surprise them all because I did learn some Russian. "Я могу понять, вы, ребята, знаете ли вы, что?" (I can understand you guys did you know that?" I asked even though I didn't have a clue about what they were saying. "Well I'm going to go to bed, Chris come on, see you guys tomorrow." Lissa said feeling awkward. "Thank you for supper, goodnight." And then they made their way to the guest room. I watched them go wishing I could just leave but I didn't know where Dimitri's room was. "Roza you know what we're talking about?" Dimitri asked shocked. I turned my head slightly toward him. "No, I just felt like saying that." I admitted smiling. He only slightly smiled. "Rose, when were you going to tell us?" Olena asked with excitement in her eyes. "Tell you what?" I asked. What she said next completely shocked me. "That you're pregnant." She said like it was the most obvious thing. "Um maybe because I'm not, I've only...done 'it' with Dimitri and he is a Dahampir." Yeva spoke up and this time in English. "I had a dream that told me because you are shadow-kissed you are able to have children with whoever you want." I was shocked, and also I felt like I really needed some fresh air. I stood up and gave Zoya over to Sonya and then I walked outside knowing that all of the Belikov eyes were on me. "Holy shit! This is not happening to me, I cannot be pregnant Yeva is just going crazy!" I said trying to reassure myself but it did make sense. Throwing up in the morning, mood swings, and I don't even remember the last time I had my period for god's sake! "Roza?" I turned around to see Dimitri walking towards me. "What's up comrade?" I asked trying to pretend that the love of my life's child is not growing in me as I speak! "Roza is it true? Are you pregnant?" He asked and I swear I saw anger in his eyes, how dare he be angry! "I don't FUCKING know Dimitri! Your grandmother just said she had one of her crazy fucking dreams and said I'm pregnant so I guess I am if your fucking grandma says I am!" Anger flared in his eyes. "Don't you dare talk about my grandmother and her dreams like that; she is a wonderful person who just has bad timing!" He yelled at me but I wasn't going to let him be right, no because I was very angry and upset right now. "What fucking ever!" I stormed off the porch. "Real mature Rose, running away from your problems, I was happy you're carrying my child but then I realized you are just a child yourself!" I was now far past mad I was furious. "Fuck you Dimitri!" "No fuck you Rose!" "You already did dumbass!" I screamed at him. "You're a real bitch did you know that?" He yelled back. "Just leave me the fuck alone! We are over Dimitri!" I screamed then I ran inside, grabbed one of my suitcases that had my clothes in it and my purse and then I walked out the door. I grabbed out my phone to text Lissa that I'm staying at a hotel. I'll go back for my suitcases tomorrow. She texted back and asked why. I sighed and told her because Dimitri and I are no longer together. Told you bad things were going to happen, Ha I'm evil but don't worry I'm working


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked around until I found a nice hotel and I got a room. When I got there I dropped my suitcase on the floor and then I ran to the bed and I started crying. I can't believe Dimitri was being such a jackass! That night I cried myself to sleep not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow. I awoke to someone knocking on my door. I grumbled in my pillow hoping that whoever it was will go away. No luck. Dammit, I don't want to get up! "I'm coming!" I yelled to whoever it was. They still didn't stop banging on the door. I opened the door and saw who it was and I gasped. It was Dimitri. "What are y-"I was cut off by Dimitri's lips crashing into mine. I missed his lips so much, they make everything all right again, in my dreams I long for those lips to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I clawed my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he pushed me closer to him, he managed to close the door with his foot and he led us over to the bed. We both fell onto the bed and we continued to kiss each other. Dimitri got bored of just kissing me so he moved his mouth over to my neck and started sucking on the really sensitive spots. I moaned really loud and that seemed to encourage him.

**M scene happening right now, don't read unless you want to.**

He pulled my shirt over my head and then he pulled of my bra. He moved his mouth down to my left nipple and he started sucking and licking and nibbling on it while he squeezed my right breast in his rough strong hand. It's strange how this man can be so deadly in battle but with me he is strong and sweet and amazing. It felt so good what he was doing to me, I looked down at his face and when he lifted his face just slightly I saw drool leave his mouth and land on my nipple, I moaned loudly in pleasure. He went back to sucking my nipple then when he felt it got enough attention he started working on my right nipple. While he was doing that I un-did his belt buckle and I ripped it off then I pulled his pants down as much as I could. He wiggled out of them so he was just in his shirt and his boxers. When he finished pleasuring my breast's he pulled off his shirt and I admired his body. "Beautiful." I mumbled out loud. He grinned at that, then he narrowed his eyes at my pyjama pants on, but what he didn't know was that I wasn't wearing any under where.

"May I?" He asked in his sexy Russian accent. I nodded my head, begging for him to rip them off. When they were off he starred at my vagina in amazement. He leaned towards me and started to kiss me again while I felt his hand make its way down to my middle, he started rubbing his fingers on my sensitive spot then he moved down to my entrance. He paused there and then rubbed his fingers across it gently and I moved into it hoping he'll go all the way in. He pulled his hand up and put 2 fingers in his mouth starting to suck on it. He pulled his 2 fingers out and he smiled warmly at me. "Taste good?" I asked him, my voice hoarse with passion. "Yes, you want to try?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say. He shoved those two fingers to my wet area and let them play there before he pulled them away and brought it up to my face. On his fingers was a white creamy goo that looked really sticky. "Try it." He told me. "No thank you." I told him. "Fine, more for me." He licked his finger clean. He then pulled off his boxers and slowly entered me. I loved the feeling of us becoming one. It was the best feeling ever. He kept going harder and faster and I kept on getting hotter and wetter. I finally came and it was amazing, I didn't know that makeup sex would feel so good, wait we didn't even talk about what happened last night, we haven't even talked about the child that is growing inside me. Then I felt him come and I loved having his liquids swarm inside me. Dimitri moaned out loud. "Yes Roza, Oh heavenly yes." He whispered into my ear.

**M stuff is over so back to the story.**

I laid against Dimitri's chest after we have just made intense love. We haven't said anything to each other yet, but there was something I needed to say. "Dimitri I want to keep this baby." I announced out to Dimitri. I looked up to see that Dimitri was starring down at me with a smile on his face. "I want to keep this baby too Roza, and I want to say that I am very sorry for what I said last night, I was just freaking out, I'm very sorry." A tear slipped out from my eye. Dimitri used one of his thumbs to get rid of the tear. "Oh Roza, please don't cry." I nodded my head. "Stupid hormones." I muttered, he just laughed. I loved the sound of his laugh; it was music to my ears. "I love you Dimitri and I'm sorry for what I said last night, can you please forgive me?" "Oh course my Roza." I smiled at him and I sat up so I could kiss him better. We made love one more time before we decided to go back to Dimitri's house.

We walked inside the house and I was tackled by Lissa and Victoria. "You didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Lissa shouted at me with a grin on her face. I was happy that Dimitri was behind me or else I would have fallen over. Dimitri grunted at the impact of 2 fully grown 18 year old girls and also they were both pregnant. "Because I didn't know and last night me and Dimitri got into a giant fight." I told her. Her face fell a little looking between me and Dimitri. "Did you guys make up yet?" Victoria asked me and Dimitri. This time Dimitri answered the question. "Yes we made, and we are happy that we are going to be parents." "Yeah, we had makeup sex and it was awesome." Victoria's mouth totally hit the floor. Lissa's face was blank before she burst out laughing. "High five girl, it's amazing isn't it?" "Totally." I high fived her. "Oh gross!" Victoria yelled. "What? How do you think I got pregnant?"I asked her. "Alright Roza, stop freaking out my little sister." Dimitri joked. I rolled my eyes and so did Victoria. "Rose is that you?" Olena called from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and Olena gave me a huge hug along with Koraline, Sonya, and Yeva. "Roza I am sorry for asking about your pregnancy before either of you knew." Well that was forward... "Um it's alright Yeva." I told her. She just nodded her head then walked out of the room.

"So did you to makeup?" Sonya asked shyly. "Yes." I said with a grin on my face while starring into Dimitri's eyes. "Ahhh makeup sex, my favourite." Sonya smiled at me. I grinned back. "Ok I don't really feel like having you two talking about my sex life." Dimitri said quite embarrassed. "I agree." Olena said while looking uncomfortable. I just laughed and soon Koraline and Sonya joined me. God I loved my family.

**THAT NIGHT!**

I was snuggled into Dimitri's arms having a small conversation about out child and we were making some bets. "I still think we are going to have twins, 1 girl and 1 boy." I told Dimitri. "Well I think we are having a son." Dimitri said in confidence. But I had a feeling that my dream was like seeing the future or something, maybe it was a shadow-kissed ability. Who knew? I just know that I liked that future very much. "So names." Dimitri stated. "Okay how about 3 names for each gender and then we pick our favourites when our unborn child or children are born. "Alright I like the name Alekzander." I liked that too. "Love it!" I announced. "For a girl I was thinking Annika." He nodded his head. "I rather love that name." I smiled up at him. "Viktor and Julian for boys?" I asked him. "Those are great names now for 2 more girl names." He said. "How about Eva comrade? I like that name." I said. "Alright, and maybe Lidiya?" I stared at him in shock. "That name is perfect comrade, I love it, and it's beautiful." I told him. "We should also get a dog, a beagle and name it Lily." I said. "That was random." Dimitri said while he chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders and then I got more comfy in the arms of the father of my child/children. I was very happy.

(1 WEEK LATER)

Me and Dimitri went to the hospital and the doctor confirmed that I was pregnant and it was going well we were all healthy. Then we asked how many kids I was having, that was a very funny memory, and Lissa got it all on video.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Doctor Lills, do you think you could tell us how many children I'm having." I asked her. She smiled up at me. "Of course Miss Hathaway, just give me a sec." She told me._ _"Alright well here is one heartbeat. She smiled at us. Just looking at the screen tears sprang to my eyes. "Oh is the Rose Hathaway crying?" Lissa asked, god she sucked, it turned out she and sparks were having twins. "Shut up!" I told her. She just rolled her eyes. "I hear another heartbeat so it's twins so far." I smiled and laughed thinking that I was going to be right. "And another heartbeat, you Miss Hathaway are having triplets!" I was speechless, and shocked, and a thousand other things. "Wait you mean, in 9 months I'm going to be pushing 3 little baby's out of my very small vagina?" I squeaked out. Lissa and the Doctor burst out laughing. "Yes Rose, you are having 3 miracles." She told me. "Roza are you all right? Baby say something!" Dimitri demanded. "Holy shit that is going to hurt!" I said. They all laughed and smiled and soon I joined in._

_(_END OF FLASHBACK)

I was really happy that I was having triplets but I was also really scared because well, it's _triplets._ That means I'm having 3 fucking baby's come out of my vagina. Lissa was laughing her ass off at my face but then I got revenge. I told her that twins are sometimes worse because twins usually try to get out at the same time but triplets are all relaxed and like to wait till I _push _them out. That stopped her from laughing, I love winning, and Dimitri just rolled his eyes at our exchange. Today Lissa, Victoria, Sonya and me are going shopping for baby stuff, this is me and Lissa's first time shopping for baby stuff so we have to bring our camera's and also I have to look totally hot! So that's why me and Lissa are going through all the clothes we packed looking for the right outfit. I decided on a pair of black designer short shorts with a belt attached to them (they were super short and they grabbed my ass perfectly) and also a simple red tank top that had a black shadowy effect on it. I put on my Manolo Blahnik high heels ($235.70) and they were beautiful. I straightened my hair so that it fell down to my butt. I grabbed my bag that had my cell-phone and money in it and then we were off. "Love you baby, see you in a little while." I said to Dimitri. He smiled down at me then he picked me off the ground and held me close to his chest, I wrapped my legs around him so that I was more secure on him, he put both his hands on my ass and gave it a tight squeeze. "I hope so because I'll have a surprise for you when you get home." He smiled evilly at me. "Mmmm, can't wait." I grinned at him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I got down and gave him a hug. "Love you Roza!" Dimitri called to me as I was leaving out the door. When I got out the door I was totally shocked.

Outside the house were my parents in my car. I ran up to them and gave them a hug. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked them after I pulled away from the hug. "We missed you very much Kizem, and also I have great news to tell you, and I had to tell you in person." He said with a huge grin on his face while looking into my mom's eyes. "Me and your father have decided to get married." My mom announced. I squealed and jumped up and down, soon Sonya and Lissa and Victoria were doing the same. I grabbed my mom into a hug and squeezed her really tight. "Oh my god that is amazing, I'm so happy for you guys!" I exclaimed at them. My mom and dad had a giant grin on their face. "Guess what, I have something to tell you guys too but me and the girls want to go shopping so I'll tell you guys when we get back." My mom's smile grew wider and I had a feeling she thought that I was talking about my engagement; ha she was going to be getting a huge surprise. "Alright well hurry back, sweet heart." My mom said to me. I smiled at her then I jumped into my Mercedes and the girls followed me, and soon we were off. We had to go all the way to Novosibirsk if we wanted to get to the good shops. When I parked the car I ran out of the car so I could get their faster. Lissa, Victoria, and Sonya were right behind me.

At our first shop we looked at different baby outfits and I fell in love with a cute baby girl outfit that was pale pink and said "I am badass!" After that shop we went shopping for ourselves. At this one store I found the most perfect dress ever. It was silver with no straps and at the end of the dress it was ruffled a bit in the shape of roses. My breast supported it perfectly and my legs looked amazing in it, it stopped a little bit higher than my knees. I also bought matching shoes to go with it. Lissa bought a dress that was pale blue with spaghetti straps and it fell just under her knees, it made her look like a true queen, hot but serious. Victoria's dress was bloody red that hugged her curves amazingly and it fell down to her feet. The top was in the shape of a heart and it was beaded. Strapless. Sonya didn't get a dress; instead she bought a cute outfit for Zoya. I bought a couple of pairs of shoes and 7 new outfits, and that only costed me under $850 dollars. Soon it was lunch time and I ordered 2 double cheeseburgers with extra fries a Pepsi and a vanilla milkshake. The lady who took my order stared at me in shock but took the others orders. I was finished before anyone else so I just waited. When we were done shopping we were walking back to the front of the shop when I saw the stuffiest and tallest teddy bear ever. I had to buy it! I ran into the store and bought it in the blink of the eye. Lissa had to help me carry it back to the car. Lissa sat beside in the front while Sonya and Victoria with teddy bear and the stuff we bought were in the back of the car. Lissa turned on the radio and it started playing "Stay by Miley Cyrus". "This song is amazing, come on we need to sing to it. "Oh, oh. I miss you!" We sang to it a bit off key. "Oh, oh. I need you!" "And I love you more than I did before! And if today I see your face! Nothing's changed; no one could take your place! It gets harder everyday! Say you love me more than you did before! And I'm sorry it's this way! But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home! And if you ask me, I will stay! I will stay..." by the end of the song we were laughing at how awful we sounded.

When we got home we were still laughing from when we sang girls just want to have fun. "Hey we should sing stay again!" I half yelled and half whispered. They nodded their heads in agreement. I opened the door and we started singing the chorus. Everyone looked at us in shock. I sat down on one of the couches and Lissa joined me and we were the only two still singing so we started crying to the song. Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy. "Dimitri, I will stay, where ever you are!" I yelled out. Dimitri came down the stairs with a concerned look on his face. I leaned over to Lissa and whispered "When Dimitri asks something we need to start singing T.G.I.F ok?" I asked her. She nodded her head in excitement. "Roza are you drunk?" Dimitri asked me. "Damn! Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops, and we took to many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot!" Me and Lissa paused. "Are you guys ok?" Pyro asked. "Last Friday night!" We screamed as loud as we could. Dimitri walked up to us and he looked deadly serious, I don't know why but I started crying. "Roza, are you drunk?" Dimitri asked in utter seriousness. "N-n-no." I whimpered. "Then why are you acting like you are?" Dimitri asked sitting down beside me. "Because me and Lissa wanted to see the looks on your faces!" I broke out laughing and Lissa soon joined me.

Dimitri pulled me into a hug and I breathed in his amazing sent. "Sorry for acting weird...do you want to see what I bought?" I asked in utter excitement and we wall burst out laughing. When I showed them all the teddy bear I bought, you should have seen Dimitri's face! "Why the hell did you but this?" He asked me starring at the bear. I stared at him in shock. "Because this is the coolest thing I have ever seen!" I told him. He just rolled his eyes. After awhile we decided to go outside and have a camp fire. I was planning on telling my parents about my pregnancy while we were outside. Me and Dimitri were sitting on the swing with my mom and dad. I was curled into Dimitri's lap and my mom on my dad's. I decided now I was going to tell them. "Mom? Dad? I want to show you something." I told them. My mom arched her eyebrow. And my dad looked confused because I already told them about my engagement. I got off Dimitri's lap and ran into the house and I went through my purse until I found the picture of my ultrasound. I ran back outside and I went back to Dimitri's lap before I handed them the picture. My mom's eyes widened and her mouth popped open.

My dad looked utterly shocked as well, then a little disappointment. "It's Dimitri's" I quickly said. "How?" My mom whispered. "It's because I'm shadow-kissed, it turns out I heal a part of myself and yeah." My mom leaned over and gave me a huge hug while congratulating me and Dimitri. After she pulled away I saw that Dimitri and my father shook hands and he was also congratulating him. I got off Dimitri's lap so my mom could hug him and I walked over to my dad and reached to give him a hug but he pulled me down onto him and gave me a tight bear hug. I squeezed him back just as hard, and he chuckled at that. But then he squeezed me harder and the air whooshed out of me because I wasn't expecting it. "Dad can't breathe." I gasped out. He let go of me and smiled, I smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh isn't this just sweet, a family sharing a nice sweet moment." I heard a male saw from behind the shadows. I whipped my head to the sound of where the voice was coming from. But sadly I didn't see anything. "Yes just sweet, now it's time to ruin it! Guardian Rose Hathaway, we have decided that your skills are very extreme and we would love to have you join our army against the morio politics." Another man, no strogi growled. I tensed ready for battle, I got off my dad's lap and I pulled out my silver stake. Dimitri, Victoria, Sonya, Koraline and _Lissa _did the same. Around 2 months ago Lissa convinced me to teach her how to fight and now she kicks ass. Christian had fire in his hand ready to attack. "Get her!"The monster yelled, and 14, no 15 strogi ran out of the shadows and came charging at us. And the fight began.

**Alright that is the end of chapter 4, what is going to happen, will Rose get kidnapped or will she kickass like she usually does... Alright 10 reviews or no chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I tackled a male strogi with blonde hair to the ground and I started to punch his face aggressively. He growled at me and then shoved me off him, or tried to shove me off him. But before he could I grabbed my stake and I plunged it into his heart. He screamed in agony, and then I saw the red leave his eyes as he dies in my hands. I saw his soul leave the monsters body and he smiled at me, nodded his head in thanks and then left to the spirit world. I didn't even have time to stand up because 2 more strogi jumped me, I could tell they were both dahampir's before they were turned, because they were really strong! What the fuck! I grabbed both their heads and smashed them together then I did a roundhouse kick to one of their guts and he flinched slightly but recovered quickly. I grabbed the other ones shoulders and did a flip over him, kicked him in the back and he went flying forward. I was about to get off the ground when 3 strogi tackled me to the ground.

My head hit a sharp rock, I screamed in agony. I made eye contact with Dimitri and he looked furious and deadly and well sexy. The strogi picked me off of the ground and one of them slung me over his should, I noticed that his hand was on my ass to help keep me up on his shoulder, I would of made a snarky comment but sadly I was feeling very horny so I let his hand stay their but I didn't give up without a fight. "Put me down you asshole!" I screamed at him. "Nope. You have a nice firm ass, did you know that?" He gave my ass a nice squeeze that made me want to moan but I held it in. "Fuck off! And let me the fuck down!" I screamed at him! He just laughed, and then he started running at strogi speed. The last thing I saw was Dimitri killing a brown haired strogi that was around the last strogi.

DPOV;

I just finished off the last strogi and I looked around to see if anyone was badly injured. I noticed that Janine was limping a bit on her right foot, but Abe was helping her stand straight. Christian was a bit tired and so was Lissa, I also noticed that Victoria had a black eye and that was about it. I looked around for Roza to make sure she is alright but I couldn't see her anywhere. The last I saw if her was when there were 3 strogi holding her to the ground and she was screaming in agony as they smashed her head on a sharp rock. We all went inside and I noticed Roza wasn't with us. Holy shit where the fuck is she? Just then my grandma came downstairs with tears falling from her eyes. She swallowed back another sob and she whispered out something that I didn't catch. "What did you say?" I asked her. She looked angry that I didn't hear her the first time but I was a little busy wondering where my Roza was. "I will not be saying this again so please listen this time!" She hissed. She took a deep breath. "I just had a vision that Roza was taken by strogi and they have her tied up and starving." She whispered.

I froze, everything froze. My Roza and my children were missing, the strogi captured her. They took away my family, I had nothing now. I fell to the ground crying uncontrollably, I didn't care who saw me right now. Without Roza I had nothing, no I am going to get Rose back no matter what. I jumped off the ground and ran to Roses purse to grab out her cell-phone. I scrolled threw her contacts till I found the name I was looking for, I pressed call and I crossed my fingers praying that he will answer. After 5 rings he answered. "Rose, I don't want to talk to you so please do not call me!" He snapped. "Adrian, I need your help. Rose was taken by strogi and I was hoping you could sleep-walk her? Please I'm begging you! They don't just have my Roza they have my children to! She is pregnant with triplets and they are mine!" I cried into the phone braking down again. Victoria put her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze. "Uh yah sure I'll help, I'll call you when I get in. Bye." He hanged up before I could thank him. I just really hope that she isn't hurt. Please Roza be alright.

BACK TO ROSES POV!

We finally stopped running or he finally stopped running cause I kept on shouting at them that I was going to through up. They finally decided to stop and put me down when I started crying and begging them with all my might. Right when he put me down I fell on my hands and knees and I threw up. When it was over I tried to get up but I was so tired and sore so I fell back to the ground. The strogi who carried me bent down and looked me in the eyes. "I'm going to pick you up gently Rose, if you dare try to kick me or punch me again I will just throw you over my shoulder and continue running again." He said sternly looking me in the eyes. I nodded my head slowly and he put his hands under my body and he pulled me close to his chest. I cuddled into his chest scared of falling and it was rather cold outside and I was only in my tank top and short shorts so I was kind of cold. "Hold on." He said to me before he started running again. I fell asleep in the arms of a monster and I felt kind of awkward doing that. I recognized that I was at the Belikovs house and I was over joyed. I was Home mother fuckers! I ran up the steps and into the house but no one was in. I walked into the living room and just sat down on the love seat waiting for someone to show up. I sighed in frustration. "Rose." I knew that voice, it was... "Adrian." I breathed. He just smiled sadly at me. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Rose where are you?" I was going to tell him here with him but he gave me a look saying "And don't fuck with me." I sighed again. "Adrian I honestly don't know, they haven't stopped running yet." I told him.

"They?" He starred at me questionably. "Yeah 25 more strogi joined the 3 that grabbed me. Kale the strogi who is carrying me right now said that we are almost there but I need to stop throwing up." I told him everything. He nodded his head. "I'll tell the others what you told me, bye Rose." I grabbed his arm. "Wait Adrian! Can you please tell Dimitri that I'm not in any pain and neither are the kids?" I asked him. "Sure Rose." "Love you." I mumbled before I broke down crying. I fell to the ground crying thinking about what I had put Adrian through. I noticed that the dream hadn't vanished yet. I felt warm arms go around me; I cried even harder knowing who was hugging me. "Dimitri." I whimpered. Adrian pulled Dimitri into the dream and I noticed him standing in the corner of the house. I pulled away from him so I could stare into his beautiful eyes; it made me cry harder knowing I would never see them again. (I'm listening to the song "I'll always remember you by Miley Cyrus" and I feel like crying.-Jessie) "I miss you." I told him. Tears fell from his eyes and that made me cry harder. "I miss you too. Don't worry baby, we are coming to get you, you're dad is doing a worldwide search." He told me with hope in his eyes. Adrian spoke up this time. "They think they found you because they saw a bunch of strogi at this one abandoned hotel carrying some hostages." He said blankly. They both started to chimer in front of me and I realized I was waking up. "I love you." I said to Dimitri before they both vanished.

I woke up to a horrible pain in my leg. I opened my eyes to see Kale shoving a knife into it. I screamed out in agony and he ripped it out staring at me in amusement. "Oh you're awake. Good because I have someone I want you to see and I was getting tired of ripping of your flesh with my nails. He opened the door and brought in a young female that had blonde messy hair and some gold on her cheek. When she looked up I gasped. It was Sydney and she looked awful. She had cuts and bruises on her body that was only covered in a black bra and underwear. The worst thing was the bite marks on her neck, there were so many, he then threw her down to the ground and I heard a quick snap from her leg, she only whimpered in response I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing the exact same as her but I was tied up and chained to the wall. Good thing I still had my awesome figure. He then looked at me and smiled, and then he picked her off of the ground and forced her to sit on her bloody knees and grabbed her neck with both of his hands, not in the way he was going to drink from her, no but in the snapping neck kind of way. "No!" I screamed in agony. He threw her back down to the ground and her head hit it first and I saw blood leak out. He made his way over to where I was.

He bent down so that he was right in front of me. He smashed his lips onto mine and I felt very uncomfortable. I was getting angrier and angrier. I finally snapped when he reached on of his hands to my middle and he slipped his hand into my underwear. I pulled away from his lips so I could scream in outrage. I felt his fingers dig their way inside me. I felt pleasure but I mostly felt furious and then I felt a little pain. I felt the darkness building up inside me and I let it take me over. I head butted him and he winced slightly but he recovered and he moulded his fingers even deeper in me. This time I screamed in pure agony, his fingers were very sharp. Fuck! I was mad everywhere and what he was doing to me just increased that rage. I used my powers and I formed a smoky dark cloud in the air and I made it swallow him. He backed off from me and he tried to claw at the smoke but it would do no good. I noticed that there was blood on his fingers. I made it go faster and faster in circles around him until it was holding nothing but ashes. I then moved the smoke over to my cuffs and they soon disintegrated into ashes as well. I stumbled trying to stand up but when I tried to walk I felt an incredibly pain surge through my right leg. I looked down and I had 6 wounds in my leg, all very deep, some bleeding horribly. I wobbled over to Sydney and I fell to my knees in front of her. I picked her up off the ground and I held her close to my chest. I grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse and I felt...nothing. Tears fell from my eyes and I cried, begging for the lord to bring her back to me. I brushed her tangled and bloody hair from her face and I kissed her forehead softly. "Sydney please come back to me!" I shouted at her dead, lifeless body not expecting any response.

I looked up and noticed for the first time Sydney's ghost looking down at me. She looked very upset but when she noticed that I was starring at her she smiled lightly at me. "Hello Rose." She said to me. Since my powers have gotten better and the bond becoming 2 ways, the ghost could now talk to me when I let them. "S-s-Sydney." I whimpered to her. "Rose you need to get out of here now, strogi are coming, I know you can't fight but you can wield you're magic. We ghost's will help you." I nodded my head and I stumbled to my feet. I was even shakier. I limped out of the room and I saw a strogi up ahead and I made the air around him spin faster and faster around him, and then he was dead. I smiled to myself, god the darkness was making me like killing them. I shuddered at the thought. "Rose come on you need to keep moving." She said strictly. I sighed but then and I had an idea. "Come on." I breathed in agony. My leg was really killing me and I had other cuts on me, and yes...my vagina was hurting as well. I limped over to a wall and I wielded up as much shadow and darkness I could and I smashed it full blast into the wall. Seconds later it all came crumbling down. I ran/hopped out of there as fast as I could and I just _barely _made it out of there alive. "Well that was stupid!" Sydney snapped at me. I just smiled at her. "But it worked." I said and then I crumbled to the ground in so much pain I screamed, and when I say I screamed I mean a blood curing, ear splitting scream that someone could hear 3 miles away. Sydney looked pained to hear me in agony but there was nothing she could do. I got off the ground and I walked forward hoping I was going to see a road or building soon. After a long time I finally came across a road and I stood there until I was picked up by a car. Finally a car stopped in front of me and a young man walked out and I could tell he was a guardian, I could see his stake in his hoister.

He walked up to me and I could see him looking me up and down but not in the checking me out way. "Name?" I asked him. He stared at me questioningly. I grabbed my hair and showed him my marks, I heard him gasp. I turned back to him, and I repeated my question. "Name?" I asked again getting a little frustrated. "Guardian Mike Connells, and yours?" He asked me raising his eyebrows. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was still in the bra and underwear. I looked back up at him. "Guardian Rose Hathaway, head guardian at court and Queen Valissa Dragomirs guardian." I said confidently. He smiled at me, and then he bowed in respect. "Ahhh, so your guardian Hathaway the magnificent." I looked at him questionably but let it go, for now. "Do you think you could give me a ride? I asked him. He nodded his head but then he looked down at my leg and he looked pained. "Can you walk?" He asked nodding his head toward my badly injured leg. "I don't think so." I told him honestly. He walked up to me and he picked me up and made his way over to his car. He put me down in the front seat gently and did my seatbelt for me. He got back in the car and started driving again. "So what did you mean by Guardian Hathaway the Magnificent?" I asked him. He turned his head my way and smiled before paying attention back to the road. "Well around the world you are known as Guardian Rose Hathaway the magnificent, Your 18 and you have 79 molniga marks, 7 battle stars and you were offered your promise mark before you even graduated! Every Guardian and even some morio respect you, heck the royals respect you. You are one of the best guardians in the world and your only 18! That is why we call you magnificent." He told me while smiling to himself. I smiled knowing that I had a 'the' after my name. I am pretty magnificent; ha I can't wait to tell Dimitri when I get home. But jeez I hope they can heal me or at least give me a couple band aids. "So where am I dropping you off, hopefully at a hospital?" I shook my head. "No I need to get to Baia because that is where the Queen is and she can heal me." I told him and he nodded his head. "Well that's going to take around 6 hours so you get some rest okay?" "Okay." I mumbled and then I was out like a light.

DPOV

I was seating on the couch with my mom, having a conversation with Abe and some of his guardians. They thought they had the right place but that building crumbled to the ground 9 hours ago. Abe sent some guardians in there to see if there were any survivors, they found a couple strogi still alive that they killed but no Rose. I still had my hopes up but Adrian couldn't dream walk with her, at all. He said something was blocking him, whenever he tried to get in he was _pushed_ out. He would shoot out of his sleeping position and be covered in a sheet of sweat. "Where else could she be?" I snapped glaring at the ground. I heard Abe sigh in exhaustion. "Dimitri we are trying everything we can. I am calling everyone I know, I am going to get my only daughter back." Abe said to me. I was about to answer him until I heard a soft knock at the door. I got off the couch and made my way to the door. I un-locked it and what I saw was the most horrible thing ever and I would probably never forget it. At the door stood my dear, sweet Roza covered in blood and bruises, her one leg had deep bleeding gashes and I could see blood running down both her legs. The blood was coming out of her vagina; also she was only in a black bra and matching underwear. Her face was badly swollen and her neck was covered in bruises, no! They feed from her? From my children! "Hey." She whimpered before she fell into my arms. "Mama!" I screamed out to her. She came running down the hallway, when she came up behind me I heard her gasp. "Bring her into the living room...Now!"She ordered me. I followed her into the living room not saying anything, when mom was like this you just go with what she says.

I walked into the living room and they all gasped, Janine had tears in her eyes right away. "My baby." She whimpered before she threw herself in Abe's arms. "Everybody out of here NOW!" My mother screamed at them but she grabbed Roses parent's arms. "I need you guys here." She said to them. They nodded their heads. "Dimitri put Roza down on the couch." I did as she asked with tears in my eyes. "Alright let's see what I can do." My mom said to everyone and then she put on some gloves. RPOV "Alright let's see what I can do." I heard Olena say. What? I don't want them to touch me; I'm in some serious fucking pain! I snapped my eyes open and saw 4 people starring at me. Olena, Dimitri, Dad and my mom were staring at me shocked. "Don't touch me." I croaked out. Dammit my throat hurt really bad. It reminded me of the time I tried to eat a spoon full of cinnamon. Ha good times. "Rose honey we have to." Olena told me. I sighed before I nodded my head for her to continue. Dimitri sat behind me on the floor and he grabbed my hand in his and gave me a reassuring smile. "I missed you." I whispered to him. "Same my love." He said to me. "Can I tell you something?" I asked him. "Of course, what is it Roza?" I took a deep breath before I told him something that was really embarrassing. "My middle area is hurting really badly and the strogi Kale dug his fingers really far into me." I told him. "What?" He snapped. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight him off, h-h-he also k-k-killed Sydney!" I wailed to him. "She died in my arms!" I sobbed into the cushion. I didn't notice that Olena pulled of the underwear and she turned away and gagged a little. I screamed at the pain I felt, but it wasn't just a sharp pain that went away after a few seconds, no this pain was continuous. It wouldn't leave it just got worse if that was even possible. My mom ran to my side and she grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Shh baby, it's going to be alright." Mom said to me. I whimpered in response. "Oh god." Olena breathed. "What?" Dimitri yelled at her. "Her vagina is r-r-ripped to pieces, it's...awful!" Olena screamed. Dimitri tensed beside me. He stood off the ground and sat down beside his mother.

His breath hitched in his mouth and his eyes became distant. "I'm so sorry my Roza." Dimitri breathed out. Just then Lissa burst through the front door and ran into the living room. She stopped running, _breathing_when she saw what was supposed to be my vagina. "Rose, please let me heal her!" She screamed at Olena. I was in a lot of pain right now so I had to agree. "Yes please let her heal me! I can't take the pain anymore! It won't stop!" I screamed at them. Begging for them to understand. They all looked sympathetic. All I could feel is pain, it felt like sharp shooting daggers hitting my body on the inside and out over and over again. Hot burning tears filled my eyes and when some left more would follow. Olena nodded her head and moved aside for Lissa to kneel down in front of me. She sobbed a little and Chris came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, he also had tears streaming down his face. I then noticed that everyone was in the living room. I felt Lissa's hands come closer to my vagina and I was scared so I quickly changed my mind. "No never mind I don't want you to touch me! Please!" I screamed at her in agony leaning away from her. She stopped automatically. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked up to see myself staring in a pair of emerald green eyes. A quiet sob escaped my lips, great I think my lips were swollen. Ughhh my poor face. "It's okay little Dahampir, but you need to be healed." Adrian told me strictly. I nodded my head in understanding. Before I could answer him back I was screaming in pure agony. While I was distracted Lissa decided that this was a good time to heal me.

I felt the cold and hot sensation but it hurt, so much. I screamed and screamed and screamed. When Lissa pulled away I was still in so much pain but all I could see was black shadows everywhere. "Her eyes." Koraline whispered. I noticed that shadows were radiating off me in swift movements. They all looked panicked. I felt the shadows swarm inside my body and it made the pain go away; I stopped screaming instead I was moaning. I looked down at my legs and I saw the shadows heal all my wounds. The shadows the swallowed me hole. I finally calmed down and the shadows vanished immediately. I plopped down on to the couch. I looked over my body and all the cuts and bruises I had were gone. "Wow." I breathed.

**I decided I was just going to post chapters when I've finished them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"That was...Awesome!" I said breaking the silence. Lissa looked down at me and smiled. "So you can heal yourself now, cool!" Lissa exclaimed. I let go of Adrian's hand and my moms and I _tried_to get up. I swayed a little bit then I fell face first forward. Dimitri cached me of course. I regained my balance and I looked down at myself and saw I was only in the bra. I slowly backed up making sure no one could see my butt then I ran upstairs at full blast and slammed the door to Dimitri's room shut. I ripped off the bra and grabbed my scissors from my suitcase and I cut up the bra so that there were only small pieces of it left. I walked into the bathroom and I jumped into the shower. I cleaned every part of my body and I washed my hair of any blood that was in it. I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body. I pulled out my suitcase but then decided to wear one of the outfits I bought. I pulled on a pair of sexy designer jeans (blue) and my Yoana Baraschi dark grey silk chiffon sequin tunic. Damn I looked hot. I wore a simple pair of white flip flops. And I left my hair alone so when it is dry it's going to be a little curly and wavy.

I made my way downstairs and I heard everyone stop what they were doing. My cheeks went bright red with embarrassment. I walked into the living room and everyone was staring at me. I walked over to Dimitri and sat beside him on the love seat. "So what are you guys talking about?" I asked them. He smiled down at me. "Were talking about you my dear, and I'm sorry sweet heart but we are all wondering how you got away." He told me. I sighed but I knew that they were going to want to know what happened. So I told them everything that happened to me and how I got back. Christian laughed at the end of the story. "Really? Guardian Rose Hathaway the Magnificent?" Chris asked while laughing. Lissa punched his arm lightly. "Yes Pyro, but it is true. I have done all those things and I'm only 18." I said smiling. After awhile we decided we were pretty hungry so Olena got up and left the living room to make supper. That left me, Dimitri, Lissa, Chris, Mom, Dad, Victoria, Sonya, Koraline, Yeva, Paul, Zoya and Adrian. And then I remembered that everyone but Paul and Zoya saw my lower part of my body. I felt my cheeks heat up again and I looked down.

"So Rose are you able to do your magic like anytime you want?" Adrian asked. Right I haven't seen him for 3 months. One really cool thing about my element being shadow I can change my appearance into a strogi. I closed my eyes and focused on imaging myself with red eyes and pale skin. When I opened my eyes they all gasped. "I didn't know you could do that!" Lissa said to me. My mom winced, slightly reaching for her stake. I smiled evilly at them before I used my strogi speed to be right behind Chris and no one saw me. I put my arms around him and smiled to myself. "Sup Sparks! What up in the hood!" I screamed in his ear. He jumped like 10 feet off the ground. Before he turned around to look at me I changed back into myself. He glared at me and I just smiled at him. "Well that was creepy." Adrian stated. I laughed out loud and soon everyone joined me.

"Dinners ready!" Olena called from the kitchen. I was the first one in the kitchen and I took a seat at the dinner table. Dimitri sat on my right and Lissa sat on my left. Chris sat beside her and Victoria sat beside him, then it was Koraline and Sonya. Yeva was beside Sonya and Olena sat beside her. My mom was next to her and then my dad, and of course that left Adrian to sit between my dad and Dimitri. For supper we had hamburgers and salad. I had 3 hamburgers, 2 bowls of salad and 1 glass of pop. Everybody stared at me in shock but I just ignored them and enjoyed my supper. After I was finished I brought my dishes into the kitchen and I cleaned them off before I put them in the dish washer. Then an evil idea came to mind. I went to the freezer and I grabbed 2 ice cubs, Lissa came into the kitchen with her dishes then and the plan just became perfect. "Liz, here put this ice cube down Chris's back and watch the magic happen." I whispered to her. She smiled before she grabbed the ice cube from me and we walked back into the dining room. I walked up behind Dimitri slowly and Lissa did the same. I nodded my head and we both put the ice cubes down their backs. "Aghhhh!" They both squealed like little girls.

"Rose what the hell!" Dimitri yelled at me. I burst out laughing and everyone at the table joined me. "Oh you are so dead!" He smiled at me. "Lissa you are going to get it!" Chris said to her. Me and Lissa exchanged looks before we both ran outside screaming for our lives. When we got to the backyard, Dimitri and Chris were there with water guns and Paul was holding the hose. All 3 things were aimed at us. "Paul, Aunty Rose would love for you to not hit me and Lissa but to hit your uncle Dimitri and Chris." I told him calmly. He smiled at me and shook his head, I gulped. "Get them!" Chris yelled. I ran screaming and Lissa was right behind me. My back kept on getting squirted with water and I was screaming my head off. I totally forgot about Paul and when I ran by him he hit me with water and I tripped over my own feet. Dimitri and Chris ran over to me and attacked me with water.

"I give please I'm begging!" I screamed at them. "Never!" They all screamed at me. That's it! I jumped off the ground and I started running towards the pool with Pyro right behind me. When I was right in front of the pool I stopped dead, made a quick turn and I tripped him. He landed face first into the pool. I smiled in satisfaction. I grabbed his water gun and I went looking for that Russian douche bag of mine. Then an idea came to mind. I ran inside the house and ran everywhere in the house screaming water war. When I got outside the family was all outside some filling their water guns with water and then some of them were all ready. "Girls against Boys!" I screamed out. Us girls formed a line against the boys but it wasn't even.

"Ok who wouldn't mind going on the boy's side?" I asked my team. Olena raised her hand. "Alright get over there!" I screamed out. She nodded her head and ran across the invisible line. "Go!" I screamed and the war began. The water gun fight lasted for hours. What ended it was whoever gets thrown in the pool first...the other team wins. Sadly Dimitri snuck up behind me and threw me in but I grabbed Paul and we both went flying into the pool. "Tie!" Lissa yelled. I was freezing cold. I swan up to the surface and I coughed my guts out. "Roza are you alright?" Dimitri asked while snickering. "Here I'll help you out love." I saw my mom behind Dimitri and I smiled at her. "Sure comrade." I grabbed his hand and pulled him in while my mom pushed him in. "S-s-s-so c-c-c-cold!" Dimitri stuttered out. "Burn!" I yelled out. "Mom can you help me out?" I asked her. "Sure." While she was helping me out my dad had other plans. My mom came flying into the pool. "Abe!" She shrieked while I screamed "Dad!" He then jumped into the pool.

"Okay well I want out." I snapped at them so I swam over to the ladder. I was climbing up the ladder when I felt someone grab me, lift me in the air and then drop me into the water. "Agh!" I screamed. I heard Dimitri laugh from across the pool. I growled at him. I made my way out of the pool and I stumbled my way inside. I walked up the stairs and into mine and Dimitri's room. I pulled out my hello kitty pink beauty burnout Cami in white. Along with my matching slippers. I walked into the bathroom and ran the bath. I heard someone enter the room but I was already in the bath. Dimitri entered the bathroom and his eyes popped open. I looked down and saw that the top of my breasts were showing. "Can I join you?" I nodded my head and watched Dimitri strip down to his birthday suit. God he is so sexy! I moved over a little so he could get in. The bathtub was rather large and it was a Jacuzzi so it was very relaxing. I took a seat on top of him and I spread my legs open so I wasn't crushing his penis.

"So did you have fun today?" I asked him. "I sure did sweet heart; it was fun watching you beg for mercy." He told me. I rolled my eyes but then I let it go. I grabbed my favourite shampoo and handed it to Dimitri. "Can I have a please?" He asked me. "Pweaze!" I asked him in baby talk. He chuckled before massaging shampoo into my hair. After cleaning each other up we got a little too hot and heavy and ended up making love. Yeah hormones! I got dressed in my jamies and Dimitri put on his pajama pants and a grey t-shirt, then we made our way downstairs. We took a sit on the love seat and Dimitri's family was in there along with Lissa and Chris. "Where are my parents?" I asked no one in particular. "They went back to Abe's house." Victoria answered me. I rolled my eyes. We all decided to watch the movie "The last song". During the movie Paul came over to me and Dimitri and asked if he could sit with us. "Aunty Roza, uncle Dimka can I please sit with you guys?" He asked in a sleepy voice. "Of course little man." I pulled him onto the couch and he got comfy and we continued to watch the movie.

When it was over all the girls were crying including me. "I can't believe her dad died! It's not fair!" I wailed into Dimitri's shoulder with Paul rubbing my arm in comfort. "I know but he did die happy because Ronny started playing the piano again and then she played in church and...Oh my god someone put on another movie before _I _die from crying too much!" Lissa cried. We picked the movie "The box". Half way through the movie I fell asleep with Paul cuddled in my arms and me cuddled in Dimitri's. God I was one lucky girl.

**Alright that was the end of chapter 6...HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKED IT! KEEP READING CAUSE MORE IS GOING TO HAPPEN AND I"M RAMBLING. (SIGH)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This morning I woke up so happy but then my morning sickness ruined it. I ran to the bathroom and threw up my guts. Dimitri came in behind me and he held my hair up for me. When it was over I got off the ground and I rinsed out my mouth. "Yuck!" I said for no reason. "I'm sorry baby but it is worth it." I rolled my eyes. "Jackass." I muttered under my breath. He just laughed. I heard my phone going off in the room so I did the teenage girl thing, grabbed it, jumped on my bed and swung my legs in the air. Dimitri plopped down back into bed and closed his eyes. "Hathaway." I answered in utter seriousness. "Rose this is guardian Colinas, Natasha Ozera broke out of prison and she became strogi willingly." He told me. I stiffened. "Has she left court yet?" I asked staying calm. "Yes, she killed 3 morio and 1 guardian." I nodded my head but then I remembered that he couldn't see me. "Alright what would you like me to do?" I asked. "W-well your head guardian so I thought I should tell you." He told me. "I left you in charge Colinas, you need to handle it as best as you can, we are coming back in a week, keep everyone safe." I said to him. "Alright Hathaway, stay safe yourself." I could tell he was smiling on the other end.

I hung up and I put my phone down. I turned my head to see Dimitri starring at me. "Natasha Ozera broke out of prison and she turned willingly." I told him. He looked shocked, and I mean shocked. I got off the bed and I made my way downstairs while pulling my hair into a high ponytail. When I got to the kitchen Chris, Lissa, Victoria and Olena. "Hey guys, guess what? I have some shitty news." I told them. Lissa looked up with curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "Um well, Tasha escaped out of prison and she willingly turned strogi." I told them in one breath. Then I put my hand to my chest, remembering the pain of the bullets as she shot my 3 times in the chest. Even after I healed I still had a permanent mark.

"Oh my god! Did they catch her or did she leave the court?" Lissa asked. I shook my head. "No she left court." I told her. I sat down at the table and I looked at Chris to see how he was doing. He looked...mad. "I'm so sorry Chris. I know she's your aun-." I was cut off by Chris. "She is no aunt of mine!" Chris snapped. I shut my mouth right away, then I felt my phone go off in my pocket and I grabbed it. There was no caller I.D. "Hathaway." I answered. "Hello Rose this Tasha, the girl whose life you ruined." I heard Tasha say. I stiffened. "What do you want?" I snapped at her. I heard her laugh on the other end. "Oh Rose, I want to kill you. But now since I'm strogi I can't get pregnant anymore so I am going to turn Dimitri and we will keep you alive until you have the baby's and then we will kill you and raise mine and Dimitri's children." She told me through the phone. How did she know that I was pregnant? Oh my god she's watching us! "You will never get to my children so fuck off you little bitch!" I yelled at her then I hung up while she was saying something.

I got up and I ran out the door with tears in my eyes. I got into my car and I just drove off. I saw Lissa and Victoria at the door calling my name but I was too upset to care. I continued driving until I left the town and I was just driving in the country. It was getting really hard for me to see from all the tears so I pulled over and I just cried my eyes out. When I calmed down a little I noticed that I ran out of the house in nothing but my pj's and phone. I didn't bring my stake or knife or my lighter. Crap. I pulled over and I slowly locked the car. I pulled out my phone and I saw that I had 15 missed calls and 7 missed messages. None of them were from Tasha thankfully.

I was about to answer one of my missed calls when I heard someone honk from behind me. I looked in my mirror and what I saw scared the shit out of me. It was Tasha, smiling evilly. I stomped hard on the gas and my car stormed forward while my back smashed into my seat and the air whooshed out of me. I slowed down a little bit but I was freaking scared to death. I was screaming even though I was in my car. Then I realized I was going the wrong way. I sharply turned the car and it flipped on me. Just wonderful! The world was swirling around me, everything a huge blir. I closed my eyes as I was flung in every direction, I'm glad I remembered to put on my seat belt. My head smashed into the wheel and glass was flying everywhere. I looked out the windshield and I managed to make out a car stopping.

Finally the car stopped rolling and the pain hit me. "Agh." I screamed. I pulled out a piece of glass that was in my hand and god that hurt. I saw that the car landed on the roof so I was just hanging upside down. I sucked in a breath of air as I un-buckled my seat belt. My side hit the roof with a loud BANG. I groaned loudly. I used my legs to push out the door and it flung open. I crawled out slowly and it only hurt a little, no it hurt a lot. I used my magic to heal myself again and my hand flung to my stomach hoping that my baby's were alright. I noticed that the person who was driving the car was Victoria. She came running to me. "Rose oh my god are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded my head. I felt in my pockets for my phone and I found it. I took a picture of my car before I ran up to Victoria. "Hey um what's up?" I asked her. She looked at me in shock, and then at my car. "Holy shit what happened?" She screamed at me. I winced slightly. "I don't know what happened, I was driving and then I realized I was going the wrong way so I turned the car around but it flipped on me and yeah." I didn't want to mention the part about Tasha.

She sighed. "Well are you alright?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm alright." I told her. "Okay let's get into the car, because you aren't wearing a coat and it's the middle of fall." Vickie told me. I nodded my head because I was really fucking cold. While we were driving home Vickie decided to break the silence. "So who was on the phone and why did it make you freak out?" She asked me. I sighed but I knew I had to tell her because this wasn't something you can hide. "Um well the person on the phone was Tasha Ozera, she said she hates me and that she is going to take Dimitri and turn him strogi and then she is going to take my kids away from me then she'll kill me and turn my kid's strogi when they are older." I told her in one breath. I turned my head slightly to see Victoria's mouth wide open. "Does Dimitri know?" She asked sternly. I bit my lip slightly before I shook my head. "Uh what he knows is that she escaped from court as a strogi." I told her.

She nodded her head. We went back to silence until we were right in front of the house. "Were here." She said to me. I nodded my head and slipped out of the truck. I walked into the house and I made my way upstairs and into Dimitri's room. I flopped myself on to the bed and I snuggled into the blanket. "Mmmm, baby's I won't let anything happen to you, or your daddy." I told them. I pressed my hand to my small but noticeable baby bump. "Hush little baby don't say a word, mommy's gonna kill all the strogi in the world. And if one of them does survive, mommy's going to give him a huge black eye." I smile at my little song. Then I remembered one I heard from a book I read.

"Baby's of mine, don't you cry. Baby's of mine, dry your eyes. Lay your head close to my heart, never to part, babies of mine. Little ones, when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby's of mine. If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving all of you too. All those same people who scolded you, what they'd give just for the right to hold all of you. From head to toe, you have so much, goodness knows. You're so precious to me, cute as can be, babies of mine." I whispered softly to my stomach. I smiled at the little flutter I felt in my stomach.

"That was beautiful Roza." I heard Dimitri mumble. I yelped loudly and I think I jumped like 10 feet of the ground. "Holy shit!" I screamed. I tried to catch my breath while I scrambled off the bed. Dimitri walked up to me. "I'm sorry Roza for scaring you, are you alright?" Dimitri asked me. I nodded my head. "So Vika told me about Tasha calling you, Rose you know I won't let Tasha get anywhere near you or our children." He told me. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I brushed my lips against his, not kissing him but making him moan. "Or you." I mumbled. He chuckled softly then he got serious. "She also told me about your car." He told me sternly. "Right I have something to show you." I told him.

I walked over to the nightstand by his bed and I picked up my phone. I went through my photos until I found the one of my car. "Here." I paced him my phone. "Oh my god and you left that accident without any scratches?" He asked. I laughed. "I may have also healed myself." I told him. He laughed as well. "Well I'm just glad that you are alright and also that my babies are alright." He kneeled down so that he was right in front of my belly. He placed 3 soft kisses on it before he gave me a short but passionate kiss. "Would you like some lunch my soon to be wife?" Dimitri asked me. I laughed and nodded my head. "Maybe I should get dressed first." I told him looking down at my pj's. I may have survived the accident without any scratches but my clothes didn't.

He laughed again. "Meet you downstairs." He told me. "Bye." I whispered to him. I grabbed my closet suitcase to me and I threw everything out of my suitcase looking for the best outfit. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Byline Beaded Necklace Halter Top, blue. I brushed my hair and left it alone and I slipped on a pair of black flats. I was on my way downstairs when I heard little Zoya crying from her room. I walked into her room slowly and I approached her crib. She was wailing really loud so I picked her up and I cradled her close to me. She quieted down a little and she started to mumble nothings in baby talk. I smiled down at her, as a swayed her back and forth slowly. Soon her eyes closed and she was asleep.

I put her back down and I made my way downstairs, it was around 12:30 and I could smell lunch. I walked into the kitchen and I was hit with the beautiful smell of bacon, oh how I love bacon. I saw Olena at the stove making lunch so I decided not to bug her. I walked outside and I saw Dimitri and Victoria having a match. Lissa, Chris, Paul, Sonya and Yeva were all watching. I sat beside Lissa on the ground and she smiled at me. I watched the fight with a smile on my face till I saw Victoria on the defence and let me tell you, never be on the defence when you are fighting Dimitri. "Come on Vika, come on Vika!" I chanted.

She punched Dimitri in the jaw but she missed and that punch had a lot of force packed into it so she went flying forward and Dimitri jumped her from behind. They both went down but Victoria landed first and Dimitri landed on her. You know how muscle ways more than fat well Dimitri has a lot of muscle and no fat so he weighs a ton. She yelped at the impact and Dimitri flipped her over and placed his hand over her heart. "Dead." He announced. Victoria rolled her eyes. I smiled at their exchange. "Rose what are you smiling about? I bet you can't beat him!" Victoria smirked at me.

"Oh is that a challenge well bring it on." I grinned at her. I made my way over to Dimitri and I grinned at him. I got in my ready stance. "Don't hold back." I taunted him. "Not in my nature." He shot back. Then he lunged at me.

**Please review! Who do you think should win? Rose or Dimitri? Let me know!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I stepped out of the way as his fist went flying past my face, I kicked him in the back and he stumbled forward. Dimitri approached me and he sent a kick to my stomach which I blocked for my life, no one is harming my children. I punched him roughly in the jaw and he threw a right hook to the side of my head. Oh no he didn't! I used my left leg and I slammed it into his golden spot. "Agh!" He yelped and fell to the ground. I kicked him on the side of the head and he growled in rage. I aimed another kick to his stomach but he grabbed it and he flipped me. While I was air born I did a small flip so that when I landed I would be behind Dimitri and I pushed him forward. While he was still falling I kicked him in the butt and he growled.

I grabbed his shoulders and I pulled him up while I flipped over him. I used my leg to twist it around one of his and I tripped him. He fell back first and I lunged on top of him. I was going to end it right there but he wasn't giving up. I hissed at him. I punched him on the side of his head and he stopped fighting for a brief second and that was all I needed. I forced my hands onto his chest and I won the fight. I leaned down to his ear. "I win." I whispered. I stood up and I offered him my hand. He took it and I helped him up. I turned to Victoria and her mouth was open with shock. "N-n-no one has ever beat Dimitri." She stuttered out. "And I did it while pregnant with triplets! Own!" I said to her. She rolled her eyes at me. "Tomorrow me and you." She said. "Ha! You're on." I laughed and she joined me. Olena opened the backyard door just then. "Wow Rose you kicked some serious butt, I hope all of you are hungry because lunch is ready." Olena told all of us. I walked inside with Dimitri hand in hand and we took a seat at the table. As I was chewing on a piece of bacon and having a conversation with Sonya about being pregnant (She was 6 months pregnant, she now is dating a guardian and he and Sonya are going to raise Zoya and her unborn child when she is born.)My phone vibrated in my pocket. I saw that it was a video link, I clicked on it and it started playing "The creep by the lonely island." I watched the video and I started laughing.

It was too funny. I felt Dimitri look over my shoulder. "What the heck are you watching?" Dimitri asked me. "Mia sent me a video, it's called the creep." I told him. After lunch I made my way outside and I took a seat on the swing. I laid down and I put my I-pod on shuffle, the first song was "Smile by Avril Lavigne". I love this song. I turned the volume on high and I closed my eyes. I started thinking about my future, like I'm pregnant with triplets right now and I'm engaged. Wow I don't waste my time. So maybe my first daughter will be named Lidiya Alisa Belikov because I had a feeling that the first born was going to be a girl. And then I'll have 2 more beautiful children. "Rose what are you doing?" I heard someone ask. I pulled out my headphones and I saw it was Chris and he looked upset. "Um just thinking about the future." I told him honestly. He nodded his head.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to the spot beside me. I quickly moved my feet as I sat up fully. "Oh sure." I said to him. He took a seat beside me. "So how are you doing?" I asked him slowly, wondering what to say. "I just can't believe my aunt would do this all for a guy! I mean come on! This is not the woman I've known for most of my life, this is crazy." He yelled. I decided to tell him about me seeing Tasha. "Chris, I saw Tasha, that's why I had the accident, she was right behind me in a car and she was smiling." I told him. His eyes widened and he paled right away. "What?" He hissed. I flinched at his deadly tone. I nodded my head slowly, not being able to speak.

"I'm going to kill her!" He snapped. I winced at his outburst. I then thought about Tasha and her evil smile, I knew that she was going to stop at nothing until she has Dimitri and my kids. She could kill my family and friends and she wouldn't even think twice about it. Oh god, so many innocent people could die because Tasha just felt like. I clenched my fists at my sides and I felt my nails bite into my skin but I didn't care because I was furious. She will not hurt my family! She is going to die and I mean soon! I wished I had fire power then I could watch her die a slow and painful death. I would laugh while she screamed in agony.

I felt my fists getting hotter and hotter but I was too focused on me killing Tasha. I only snapped out of it when I heard Chris yelp in surprise. I saw him looking down at my hands, I looked down and they were on fire! "Agh!" I screamed in shock. I shot the fire at the ground and it blasted out of my hand and into the ground. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't. By know all of the Belikovs and Lissa were outside watching me. I felt my feet getting hot, I looked down and they were catching fire. The fire traveled up my legs until it covered my whole body. I screamed again but the flames wouldn't die out. I didn't feel any pain but what the heck is going on?

Then a thought came to mind, why not try and fly like in the movie fantastic 4? I forced more fire out of my hands and feet until I was off the ground. I went higher and higher until I was above Dimitri's house. "Oh this is cool." I said to myself. Now how do I land? I absorbed the air underneath me so that I was going down. When I was close to the ground I let go of the fire completely and my feet hit the ground with a smack. I was completely shocked. I looked down at my hands and they were red. And I mean RED! I yelped when water shot out of them. Okay now that was freaky. I fell to the ground in shock.

I felt someone pick me up off the ground and carry me into the house. I didn't care to see who it was because all of my attention was on my hands. How was I able to have water shoot out of them? These are the question that haunted me, ha that was from that episode of Hannah Montana. They put me down on the couch, I remained silent. Adrian sat right in front of me. He grabbed my hands and I wondered why. I shot water out of my hands and it landed all over him. He yelled in surprise. "What the fuck!" He yelled. I looked down at my hands and they were covered in newly shed water. I laughed a little bit at that. I felt a ghost wanting to talk to me from the other side. I can tell when a ghost wants to talk with me because I feel a tug in the back of my head. I let the shadows take over my body allowing me to leave my body. I looked around the spirit world wondering who wants to talk with me. I saw…the queen! She smiled warmly at me and that was a first.

"Hello Rose." She greeted me. "Hello your majesty." I responded back. She laughed lightly. "Oh Rose, I'm not the queen anymore, alright well the reason why I wanted to talk to you was because you are experiencing your new powers." She told me. I nodded my head. "Well Rose, your powers are growing hugely, your becoming much stronger ever since you died again." She told me. "So I can use all the elements?" I asked her. "Yes your element shadow let's you use all of our powers (She gestured around her) making you one of the most powerful person in the world." She told me. "I'm taking dead morio powers?" I asked her. "Yes, you will never run out of magic and you will be able to use it longer than most morio." She explained. I felt a grin spread onto my face. Then I got serious.

"So it won't affect me at all?" I asked her. "You might want to take it easy since you're pregnant, and also when you have darkness in you it fuels your powers." she told me matter of factly. I smiled at her. "Now go back to your family." She ordered. "Goodbye." I said to her before she disappeared. My eyes focused and I saw Adrian, Lissa, Chris, Dimitri and my dad looking at me with worry. "Tatiana." I mumbled. They all looked at me confused. I was about to answer them when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Oh come on! I sat up and tried to get up but my dad pushed me back down. "No Rose you need to take it easy." I growled at him and tried to get up again but he wouldn't let me. I didn't want to do this but…

I smashed my fist into his face and he went flying back. While they were distracted by my dad I ran outside and I fell to my knees puking my guts out. I closed my eyes as waves of nauseous shook my body. I hurled and hurled. When I thought it was over I gagged a little and that was all it took for me to through up all over again. I screamed in frustration but it was quickly interrupted with liquid oozing out of my mouth. I was panting badly, it wasn't stopping. I'm going to die if I don't stop. I need to breath! Okay I'm exaggerating but still. Finally it ended. I whimpered because my guts were on fire, I felt like anything could trigger it again.

I kept my eyes closed as I slowly rose to my feet. I was breathing really heavy. I opened my eyes but that made the sick feeling worse. I shut them right away. I slowly walked forward but the movements were making my sick so I slowly sat down on the grass. I was scared, I really didn't want to through up again. Oh god stop thinking about! Shit its coming! "Dimitri!" I screamed before I lost control of my stomach and I puked again. I heard someone run out of the house but I couldn't pay attention to that, I needed to stop throwing up. "Stop!" I screamed. I breathed in and out of my mouth trying to calm myself.

I grabbed my knees and I held them close to my chest as I rocked back and forth. I needed a pillow to press to my stomach and I need to lean on something cold. I got off the ground and I ran inside the house. I ran up the stairs while I heard people shouting my name. I grabbed a pillow from mine and Dimitri's room then I ran into the bathroom. I sat myself in the bathtub and I pressed my head to the side loving the feeling of the coldness while I pressed the pillow to my chest.

"Rose!" I heard my dad scream, oh he was probably really mad at me but he wasn't letting me get up so I had to do what I had to do. I heard different doors slam and then I heard footsteps make their way over to the bathroom. The door slammed open revealing my dad with a red cheek. Oops. "Rose what are you doing." I couldn't answer him because I felt sick again. "Oh please god no." I chanted in my head. He crouched down in front of me and I looked into his warm brown _concerned_ eyes. "Rose." He whispered. I closed my eyes as I felt the horrible sick feeling pass. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding."Sorry dad for punching you but you weren't letting me up and I really needed to be sick." I told him. "That's alright sweetheart." He said to me. I got out of the bathtub, I pressed my hand to his cheek and I healed him. We made our way downstairs. "Hey" I said weakly. Everyone looked up and they smiled at me. Dimitri made his way towards me and he gave me a hug. I smiled at his warm touch. He led me into the living room and I sat on the love seat with Dimitri. I made eye contact with my mom then my dad. "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them. My mom answered me. "We came to visit." She answered back happily. I smiled at her. Then I smelt something coming from the kitchen that was completely revolting.

I cringed and I grabbed the closet pillow and I slammed it into my face, trying to control my stomach. "Rose what's wrong?" I heard Victoria ask. I removed the pillow as I breathed through my mouth. "The smell coming from the kitchen is gross." I told her. I heard Olena laugh from the kitchen. We soon joined her. We started talking about random stuff and what happened with my new powers. Olena came into the living room with 2 plates full of cinnamon rolls. Dammit I love cinnamon rolls! Please baby's momma wants some, I reached forward to grab one but my stomach nudged the other way. Ha my kids were warning me. We ended up watching a movie and I felt Adrian staring at me but I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking back.

While the movie was paused because Koraline had to use the washroom my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it and answered right away. Crap I forgot to check the caller I.D. "Hathaway." I said into my phone. Then I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear. "Hello Rose, how are you doing? I see you have some new powers. Well your no match for me I'm going to kill you and all your friends and me and Dimitri are going to live happily ever after." She said into the phone with her sugar sweet voice. "What the fuck do you want Tasha!" I hissed at her. Everyone around me stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Oh Rose, you know what I want, so how about you stop fucking around because any day now I'm going to attack and take Dimitri, then I'll come back 8 months later and we will take his kids and kill you once and for all!" She yelled into the phone. I smiled. "Not if I kill you first." I whispered which made me sound even scarier. I hung up on her and I put my phone away.

"What did she say?" Adrian was the first to ask. "Same old same old except this time she warned me that she will be attacking any day now and she is coming for Dimitri." I told him. They all looked shocked was an understatement. "Did she give you the exact date?" He asked me. "No." I told him. Koraline came into the room and they played the movie. I wasn't focusing anymore because I was extremely worried about Dimitri, what if she over powered him and he loses. I can't have that happen to him again. I didn't know that the movie ended until I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I looked up to find myself staring into Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes. "Rose do you want to go to bed?" He asked me. By the tone he was using he wanted me to say yes and not give him any trouble.I looked around to find that Yeva, Sonya, Lissa, Chris, and my parents weren't here. "They went to bed and your parents went home." Dimitri said in my ear. I looked back at him and he was smiling at me. "Alright, goodnight everyone." I told them. They all mumbled a goodnight to Dimitri and me. I went up the stairs first with Dimitri right behind. I entered the bedroom and a small smile came to my face, I still can't believe that me and Dimitri sleep together every night and it just amazes me. I went over to my bag and I grabbed a pair of purple silk pajama shorts and a matching tank top.

I pulled off my pants and my shirt which left me in my underwear and my bare breasts. I was about to put on my shorts but Victoria opened the door and gasped. I screamed and I jumped onto the bed really fast which made me fall to the ground on the other side while still screaming. I heard people running down the hallway and into the room. "What's going on?" I heard Adrian yell. Shit! I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me. I stood up and all eyes were on me. "I was getting changed and Victoria came into the room." I told Adrian, Lissa, Chris, Sonya, Koraline, Dimitri and Victoria. "Well this is awkward…night!" Sonya called over her shoulder as she left the room. "Same night." Koraline said before she left the room. "Night Rose, night Dimitri see yeah tomorrow." Lissa said as she lead Chris and herself out of the room. That left me, Dimitri, Adrian and Victoria. I noticed that she kept on looking at Adrian for a sec than looking away embarrassed.

"K well bye." I said to them. Adrian snapped his head in my direction and smiled warmly, I did the same. "Same old Rose, night little dahampire." He said before he left. Victoria looked jealous before she mumbled goodnight and left. I turned to see Dimitri in the bathroom. I laughed quietly to myself, could Victoria _like_ Adrian? It's possible. I finished getting dressed with a smile on my face. I made the bed quickly before I walked over to the dresser that had a mirror just above it. I noticed Dimitri climbing into bed.I ran a brush through my hair quickly, and then I jumped into bed. I snuggled into Dimitri and his arms immediately went around me. "So I hear there is going to be a fair in Novosibirsk tomorrow, you wanna go?" He asked me. I smiled up at him. "I would love to, I love fairs!" I exclaimed at him. "Shoosh." He put a finger to my lips. "Sorry." I mumbled against his finger. He chuckled softly. "So I was talking with Lissa earlier and I told her about the names we picked out for our children." I told him. "Mmmm." He mumbled. I could tell he was really tired but I wasn't at all. "And she said that she already called dibs on Annika so we'll have to think of another name." I told him. He nodded his head with his eyes barley open.

"When I was watching T.V I saw a preview for the movie crazy stupid love and I wouldn't mind seeing it in theaters." I said. "Cool." He mumbled slowly. "It has Steve Carell in it and I love his movies, I also loved him in the office, I loved the episode when he was like "That's what she said". It was awesome." I rambled on. "Rose, I am very tired, how about we talk in the morning?" He offered. "Alright." I whispered. I leaned up and gave Dimitri a light kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes but I still couldn't sleep. A few minutes later I heard quiet snores escaping Dimitri's mouth. "Dimitri." I whispered. Nothing. "Dimitri!" I half yelled. Again no response. I sighed and then I struggled out of Dimitri's embrace. It took awhile but I made out of it without waking him up.

I slowly made my way down the stairs and it was pure darkness in the house. I pulled out my phone and it said it was 3:27am. God why am I still awake. I made my way into the kitchen and I made myself a hot chocolate with 2 packages of powder with marshmallows. I sat down at the table, I plugged my headphones into my phone and I put on my playlist. The first song was "If I die young by the band Perry." I remembered when Dimitri made me hot chocolate because he thought I was having troubles because of Mason's death.

I really missed Mason, he should be here with me and all our friends, but I am happy that his ghost found peace. I was half way down my drink when I heard someone come down the stairs. I stayed were I was not really wanting to move because I was starting to feel tired. Whoever it was came into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. I had a guess of who it was. He turned around and accidently bumped into me. "Holy shit!" He whispered. "Sorry but you're the one who bumped into me." I whispered back but more softly.

"Oh sorry, what are you doing up?" He whispered to me. "Couldn't sleep, what are you doing up?" I asked him. "Same." I stared into his eyes but said nothing. Then I remembered something I saw today and yesterday. "So what do you think of Victoria?" I asked him. The question took him of guard. "What? Why?" He blushed. Oh my god he actually blushed. "Because I see the way she looks at you and how you look at her, I think maybe something could happen between you guys." I told him honestly. "Well thanks for your advice but I don't think she feels that way towards me." He admitted. Ha he does like her. "Are you kidding? Every time you look at her, her eyes sparkle." I told him. "Really?" I nodded my head. "Thanks Rose, oh and I have forgiven you." He told me with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him; he leaned down and kissed my forehead quickly.

"Night Rosie." He said to me. "You suck." I said back to him. I heard him chuckle as he went up stairs. I finished my coco not long after. I checked my phone and it said that it was 5:15am, holy shit it was late. And man I was tired. I put my cup in the dishwasher and I left the kitchen. I made my way up the stairs and I walked into Dimitri's room and I got into bed. When my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. My dream was a spirit dream but why would Adrian be pulling me into one because that would mean that he would have to be up. I opened my eyes and I was face to face with Tasha Ozera.

**Da Da Daaaa! Oh no what is going to happen, how did Tasha get into her dream. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stared into her eyes, utterly speechless. She just stared at me, smiling. "Hello Rose, funny seeing you here." She continued to smile at me. I didn't respond I just tried my hardest to get out of it. "Oh Rose it's no use, you can't get out until I break the connection." She laughed. I stared at her in rage. "How are you doing this!" I spat out. She laughed again. God she is annoying. "Rose why would I tell you?" She asked me. Good point. "So Rose I just came to tell you that I see you were having troubles sleeping, maybe you're scared?" She smiled evilly. I looked at her in disgust and that just made her laugh.

"Of course I'm scared! You're threatening to take away my life, my fiancés life, my children's life and all of my friend's life. So yes Tasha I'm scared but I am also brave, I will not give up until you are dead!" I screamed at her. Seconds later she was pinning me tot he ground. "Hope to see you soon Rose." She whispered in my ear and then she was gone. My eyes snapped open and I realized that I was cuddled into Dimitri's arms with sunshine leaking threw the windows. My breathing was heavy so I quickly calmed myself down not wanting to wake up Dimitri. I felt Dimitri's arms around me tighten a bit but that's it. I turned my head slightly to see Dimitri's adorable face still sleeping; I also saw that he was drooling a little. Oh he was so cute! He was also a bit stinky, when was the last time he took a shower. "Uh Dimitri, your stinky." I groaned.

He still didn't wake up. I sighed really loud trying to wake him up but he was really out even though he got way more sleep than me. Jeeze he sucks! I slowly un-wrapped his arms from around me and I slid out of the bed carefully. I turned around to see Dimitri grab a pillow and squeeze it against him. Hmph I've been replaced by a pillow, wow! I grabbed a pair of jean short shorts, a blue tank top with the number 36 on it. I made my way to the bathroom and I took a quick shower washing every part of my body. When I was done I stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed seeing Dimitri still asleep. Holy crap he must be tired. I grabbed my brush off the dresser and I ran it through my hair twice. I applied some simple make up and that took my 20 minutes in total.

Damn he is still asleep, bang I just thought of the most perfect yet evil idea. I grabbed a dark red lipstick and I started to draw stuff on his face. In the end he had writing on his face along with my lip stains and a French curly mustache. I laughed at what I did; I grabbed my camera and took pictures of him. I laughed before I cleaned his face; I was planning on sending the photos later on. I made my way down stairs and I saw Olena, Victoria, Adrian, Lissa, Chris, Sonya, Paul and Zoya in the kitchen. I went to my contacts on my phone and I sent it to (I'll show you in list form.)

-Lissa

-Chris

-Sonya

-Koraline

-Mia

-Eddie

-Dad

-Mom

-Jill

-Guardian Melisa Carlin

-Guardian John Killagen

-Kim Gregsine (morio)

-Adrian

-Victoria

-Justice Mulgrew (morio)

-Guardian Kaitlin Martens

-Guardian Sam McBean

-Guardian Laura Robson

-Ami Yan (morio)

-Chloe Ronbitie (morio)

-Guardian Leah Brook

-Guardian Mike Ramberry

-Guardian Tristan Carry

-Guardian Dawson Tangen

I sent 24 pictures of Dimitri to my closet friends. I looked back at the kitchen and in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. "Oh my god this is too funny!" Lissa burst out laughing along with Chris, Koraline, Sonya, Adrian and Victoria. Olena leaned over Sonya and started laughing as well. I then got a text from Eddie. ***This is so funny Rose! I'm guessing Dimitri was asleep? :P (EDDIE). **I laughed out loud and I walked into the kitchen and took a seat while I was texting. ***Yah and he is still asleep so that's y I'm still alive! LOL (ROSE)**. I decided to send Dimitri the picture. "Ok guys hush down, I'm going to send Dimitri the picture and I want to hear his reaction." I told them. They all smiled and hushed down. I pressed send and I held my breath.

I heard his cell go off and him groan. My smile grew wider. "Что ебет? Бог Роуз вы никогда не сможете дать мне передохнуть! Когда я получаю вниз вы собираетесь желаю вам никогда не родился!"He shouted in Russian. Olena, Koraline, Sonya and Victoria broke out laughing including me. Lissa, Adrian and Chris looked confused. "He said "What the fuck? God Rose you can never give me a break! When I get downstairs you are going to wish you were never born!" I told them. They burst out laughing too. I heard him storm down the stairs really fast and seconds later he was in the doorway and he was mad! "Rose I hope you didn't send it to anyone else." He told me calmly. I shook my head saying "no". "How many other people did you send it to?" He asked me. "24 other people." I smiled at him. His mouth popped open.

"What!" He screamed. I just smiled at him. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw that I had a text. It was from Guardian Ramberry. ***Hey Rose, I just sent the picture of Dimitri to everyone at court and he has made top news! (Mike) **I smiled at that. ***Sweet! Can't wait 2 tell him! (ROSE) **"Hey honey guess what? Guardian Ramberry sent you're photo to everyone in court!" I told him. Chris laughed even harder now; he looked like he was going to piss himself. "You laughing at me fire crouch?" He asked him. "Hey that's what I call him!" I snapped. "Actually I am laughing at you." Sparkles said. Oh he is pushing his luck.

"That's it!" Dimitri snapped. He walked over to Chris and did something I never thought he would do. He picked up Sparky _bridle style_ and carried him outside. I jumped out of my chair and ran outside with everyone right behind me. I was just in time to see Dimitri through Sparks in the pool and then continued to spray him with the hose. "Oh. My. God. I. Give!" Chris screamed. I laughed at that then I remembered when Dimitri threw me in the pool. I snuck up behind him but when I was just about to push him he turned around and water smashed into my face. I flew backwards and I felt my back hit the ground. I summoned up my water ability and I used both my hands to hit him back with water but mine having more force.I cut of the water supply coming from his hose so he was the one getting soaked. I stopped for a second but Dimitri took that to advantage and jumped on me. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides as he started kissing every part of my face. "Dimitri I can't breathe!" I shouted at him. "Alright sweet heart." He whispered in my ear. He stood up and leaned his hand down for me to grab it. "Thanks." I mumbled. I felt my clothes stinky to my skin and I hate that feeling. "You suck jackass." I yelled at him. He chuckled loudly before he picked me up the same way he did to Chris and started leaning me over to the pool. Oh shit!

"Dimitri Belikov put me down right now or I swear you are going to regret it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That only made him and everyone else laugh even harder. "No way Rosie posie!" He yelled in my ear. I winced slightly at the noise but then had an awesome idea. "Dimitri if you don't put me down right now then no sex until the kids are born and I'm going to be _really _horny!" I screamed begging for him to not through me in. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me with terror clear in his eyes. "You're kidding right?" I smiled at him evilly. "Drop me and find out." I whispered. He sighed before he backed away from the pool and gently put me down. "What the fuck? You through me in the pool but not her? She humiliated you!" Sparkles yelled at Dimitri from inside the pool. "Yah but are you the one having sex with him? I don't think so." I yelled back at him. Chris laughed while Dimitri looked embarrassed that I mentioned our sex life. "Alright I'm going inside to change my clothes." I announced out to everyone. "I'll go with her!" Victoria yelled out. I looked at her questionably but let it go and walked inside with Victoria right behind me. I made my way inside my room and I turned around in time to see Victoria shut the door and lock it.

"I need to ask you something Rose." She told me strictly. What? Well I'll answer her in my serious tone to tell her I want NO bullshit. "And what would that be?" I asked her sternly and she flinched at my tone. She let out a huge sigh before she answered me. "Has anything happened between you and Adrian?" She asked me shyly. "No nothing has ever happened between me and Adrian. Well we dated but I was still in love with your brother and then when he turned dahampire again I cheated on Adrian by kissing Dimitri and I felt horrible so I broke up with him. I knew I could never give him the love he disserved and that killed me knowing that I lead him on." I whispered the last part. She looked shocked at first then she looked angry. "How could you do that to Adrian you little slut!" She screamed at me. How dare she say that! "This has nothing to do with you, you little brat! It is between me and Adrian!" I shouted back at her but louder.

What she did next really took me off guard. She punched me in the face. I flew backwards and my head hit the wall before my back did. I closed my eyes as my body fell to the ground and I felt liquid on the back of my head. I opened my eyes to see that little bitch leaving the room. I growled and ran after her. She was in her room, but she didn't see me coming and I punched the back of her head as hard as I could. Blood exploded from her mouth and she fell forward from the impact. She jumped off the ground and faced me with rage in her eyes. "Bring it on bitch!" She taunted me. Oh no she didn't! I charged at her but she flipped over me and I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around just in time to see her leg smash into my face. I flew backwards and...Out the window. I heard people scream from under me but I needed to concentrate. I tried to use my magic but I was in too much pain. "Oh god." I whispered.

Seconds later my back smashed into the ground and then my head flew backwards. I closed my eyes afraid of dying with them left open. It hurt so much to breathe and I felt that I had glass in me but I couldn't think straight. My head was pounding and all I could see and taste was blood. I took one last calming breath before I stood up and opened my eyes. My family was staring at me shocked but I needed to make Victoria Belikov suffer! I marched inside the house and up the stairs to her room. I found her standing right in front of the window with clenched fists. "Hey bitch! Guess what? I ant dead!" She jumped and turned around to glare at me before she smiled. "Not yet." She whispered before she lunged at me. I jumped out of the way and she flew out of the room and I saw her fall over the ledge of the top of the stairs.

"Victoria!" I screamed. I tried to get up but the pain came back to me. "Neh eh c-can't b-b-breath t-t-too mu-c-ch p-p-pain." I whimpered. I heard someone screaming from down stairs, it sounded like Victoria. "You need to help Rose! She is bleeding too much!" I heard someone gasp before I heard a bunch of people running up the stairs. Oh god my kids! I summoned up all the energy I could and I used everything I had to heal my entire body. I noticed people in the door but I couldn't focus on them. I closed my eyes and the last thing I remember was hearing Dimitri yell my name.

**Alright that is the end of Chapter 9. I hope you liked it and thank you for all the reviews, please keep it up and tell me what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

DIMITRI POV

I was just having a nice conversation with my mom outside when I heard an ear piercing, head splitting scream from my dear Roza. I looked up and I saw her falling out of Victoria's window! Holy shit. I wanted to move and do anything but my legs wouldn't listen to me, I was frozen. I moved my eyes to see that my family and friends were the same, frozen. I looked back at Rose and I saw her back hit the ground then her head. Oh god please be **alive**! I heard her growl before she stood up and made her way inside. I wanted to yell at her to come here but I couldn't move any part of my body except my eyes. Seconds later I heard Rose scream at Victoria then I heard someone falling and then I heard Victoria whimper in pain. Seconds later I could move again, so could my family. "Oh my god Rose!" my mom screamed.

"Rose!" I screamed and then I ran inside to see Victoria on the ground with blood on her. Adrian was at her aid in seconds, weird. "Oh god Victoria, are y-"He was cut off by Victoria. "It's not mine! Its Roses you need to help! I didn't know what I was doing like I saw her but I couldn't stop myself I felt like someone was controlling me!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. "I pushed her out the window." She whimpered. "Rose!" I ran up the stairs and into Victoria's room to find Rose laying on the ground surrounded by water, wind, earth and fire. I looked into her eyes and they were glowing red. (From the movie x-men 2 when jean grey eyes glow red.)I tried to approach her but there was like an invisible force holding me back. "Rose!" I screamed and then I felt like the world exploded right here. I went flying backwards threw the doorway and down the stairs still in the air. I crashed into Abe and we both went flying from the impact. "Son of a bitch!" Abe groaned. I got off him and helped him up.

I ran back up the stairs to see Rose with her eyes closed and her chest lifting and falling in an evenly pattern. She had no cuts or anything on her body so I knew she healed herself. But what was with all the elements surrounding her, did she also have to heal our children? I picked her up slowly and held her close to my chest and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room where everyone was. I slowly sat on the couch and closed my eyes hoping that when they open everything will be alright.

ROSE POV

I opened my eyes and I was looking at Dimitri but his eyes were closed. I saw that I was in the living room with everyone around me and when I laid my eyes on Victoria I snapped. I jumped out of Dimitri's arms and right away they were preventing me from killing her. "Let go of me!" I growled. Victoria jumped back and a yelp escaped her lips. Adrian ran in front of her right away blocking me from her. "Rose this is not you! This is the darkness Rose! Please let it go!" Dimitri yelled at me. But I ignored him because Victoria had to pay for what she said. Like I know I was cruel to Adrian but it was none of her business! She is just a stupid little bitch who knows nothing about what I have gone through! My life is totally fucked up!

"No I need to kill her! She needs to suffer! How dare she say those things about me!" I screamed out. Dimitri grabbed both my arms and pinned them behind my back. My dad grabbed my legs and they both carried me down the stairs and into the basement. "Let's put her in this room." Dimitri told Abe. "Or you can put me down, you know just put me down and then I'll go up stairs." I suggested to them. "Uh...no." Dad answered me. I glared at him but he didn't even spar a glance my way like he knew I was glaring at him. Dad opened the door and they walked slowly into the room like they didn't know what was in here. I wish they could just understand that Victoria needs die? Wait why does she have to die? Like I knew she was a bitch to me but that is no reason for me to kill her. They gently set me down on the couch and Abe ran to the door and locked it, ha they don't trust me. I shook from the feeling when the darkness leaves me. "I don't want to kill her." I announced out to them. I felt tears springing up in my eyes and the feeling burned. I forced myself to blink a couple of times and that stooped the tears for now.

I breathed in through my nose and out my mouth, I focused on matching my breathing to Dimitri's and I was finding it calming. Whenever he breathed in I would do the same and when he breathed out I would copy him. "Rose what happened?" He asked me and he was using the tone that he used to use when he was my mentor. The don't fuck with me tone. I looked up and I was face to face with Dimitri. His beautiful lips so close to mine, in that moment I badly wanted to kiss him. Have our lips mould together in sink, our tongues sliding against each other. I smiled just at the thought of kissing him. Crap he's waiting for me to answer him, what did he even ask? Crap but I don't want to ask him because he will think that I wasn't paying attention, well I wasn't paying attention. Maybe if I stay quiet he will ask me again. Okay stare off in space Rose, he will ask you again.

"Rose what did Victoria do that made you so angry that you wanted to _kill_ her?" Dimitri asked me with worry in his eyes. I sighed thinking back to what started this, oh right she wanted know what happened between me and Adrian. "She wanted to know what happened between me and Adrian." I told him smoothly. He nodded his head then another question came to his mind, I can tell because he suddenly stopped nodding his head and stares at me for a brief moment before he asks me his question. "Why would she want to know that? I mean why take you away from everyone to ask you that?" Dimitri asked me. Oh shit! Ok play it smooth Rose, um maybe because she likes him you idiot! Haven't you noticed how much she stares at him or how when they make eye contact they blush! No I can't say that, first he'll freak that his little sister is interested in a drunken royal who is older than her, Second he'll get mad at me for not telling him sooner and third he'll get mad at me for calling him a idiot. Ok maybe I'll just say because Adrian was outside with you guys and she didn't want to embarrass him? Yep I'll go with that.

"Adrian was outside with you guys and she didn't want to embarrass him and she kind of didn't really think about it, she was just curios." I told him calmly, yep I blew it! "That makes sense." Dimitri said mostly to himself. Wow was not expecting him to say that. "But what happened next I mean she pushed you out a window for god's sake!" Dimitri exclaimed. Abe cocked his head our way now more interested. "I told her what happened and when I was finished she totally freaked at me calling me a stupid little slut who doesn't disserve Adrian. I got mad at her and insulted her back witch just made her angrier which ended up making me angrier. She then threw me out the window and I came back up stairs and we fought and I pushed her out the door and she went flying…" I trailed off quietly. "I know what happens from then on so you don't have to explain it out to me." Dimitri said slowly. I nodded my head and I felt the tears burning my eyes again but I kept control. I am a strong wise woman who will not cry over something in the past.

"Rose you don't always have to brave." My dad spoke up. "Yes I do." I said looking at no one, just staring down at my feet. I need to paint my nails again, they are looking dreadful. My dad sighed and left the room. I heard him going up the stairs and then he was gone. I looked around the room and I noticed a guitar in the corner, when me and Lissa were on the run I had this one boyfriend who taught me how to play, in the end Lissa had to use compulsion on him. His name was Anthony, I sometimes called him Tony. I got off the couch and slowly made my way over to the beautiful instrument and picked it up gently. I sat down on the stool beside it and started strumming the notes lovingly. God I missed playing. I wondered what song I should play then one came to mind that I loved with all my heart. I started playing "This is my paradise" by Bridget Mendler.

"There's a street, there's my right, my left feet. There's a road of nowhere that ends meet. I've got the sun, I've got the sand, I've got that rock 'n' roll band, Here I stand! I've told you that when the morning comes, I'll be there my left hand in your right one. Ooooo! This is my, this is my paradise; I'm at home above all I got it right! Let the sun on my shoulder shine! We can run beneath this clear piece of sky.  
>This is, is my paradise!" I continued to sing now a wear of an audience.<p>

"Lemonade, summer games we remember, Colder days with a haze in December let's get some groove  
>going through with being too cold to move, Sunshine is overdue. I'm breaking out in my summer dress, yea! I'm singing, I'm dancing, and I'm obsessed, yea! This is my, this is my paradise! I'm at home above all I got it right! Let the sun on my shoulder shine! We can run beneath this clear piece of sky, this is, is my paradise! Breaking the waves out on the sand and I still hear that band, Knowing tomorrow comes I'm not scared, Cuz I know sunshine's gonna be ! This is my, this is my paradise! This is my, this is my paradise! Oooo! This is my, this is my paradise! I'm at home above all I got it right, let the sun on my shoulder shine, we can run beneath this clear piece of sky. This is, this is my Paradise." I sang out. My family started clapping and I smiled at them.<p>

"Wow Rose you rock! I didn't know you could play the guitar." Chris said to me. "Thanks sparkles." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes at me but continued to smile. "Roza you have a beautiful voice, I didn't know you could play the guitar." I laughed a little. "Of course I can play, who wants to hear another song?" I asked them. "Go for it Rose!" Lissa exclaimed. "Alright oh I have the most perfect song; it is my favourite of all time. Lissa do you have that CD from my sweet 16 party, the karaoke one?" I asked her. She started bouncing up and down. "You mean that song that rocked the party?" She asked with an evil grin permanently stuck on her face. "Yep." I popped the p. She ran out the room and I got off the stool. I grabbed a microphone with a stand and turned on the stereo that was connected to the speakers. Lissa came back into the room with the CD and my smile grew.

She put it in and hit play. The song that came on was "Grow a pair" by Kesha. "Last night I had enough of you, I put on the brakes and I could tell you took it hard, it was all over your face that you were slippin and flippin, but here is the sitch I signed up for a man but you are just a bi."

**"You should know that I love you a lot but I just can't date a dude with a vag. When we fell in love you made my heart drop and you had me thinkin bout you nonstop but you cried bout this and whine about that when you grow a pear you can call me back! Yeah I think you're hot, I think you're alright but you're acting like a chick all the time you were cool and now you're not, just like that. When you grow a pear you can call me back!" **I sang the chorus into the mic while dancing around.

"When I first met you (panties droppin) every time I saw you (it was on and) one day you asked if we could just talk and that's the reason why I'm walkin if I am honest, I'm just not hooked on your phonics I'm not trying to be rude or crude I just wanted one thing from you and you got confused. You should know that I love you a lot but I just can't date a dude with a vag!"

**"When we fell in love you made my heart drop and you had me thinkin bout you nonstop but you cried bout this and whine about that when you grow a pear you can call me back yeah I think you're hot, I think you're alright but you're acting like a chick all the time you were cool and now you're not, just like that when you grow a pear you can call me back!"**

"When you grow a pear you can call me back, when you grow a pear you can call me back. Grow a pear you can call me back. When you grow a pear you can call me back, grow a pear you can call me back  
>and no, I don't want to see your <strong>mangina<strong>! When you grow a pear you can call me back!

**"When we fell in love you made my heart drop and you had me thinkin bout you nonstop but you cried bout this and whine about that! When you grow a pear you can call me back yeah! I think you're hot, I think you're alright but you're acting like a chick all the time. You were cool and now you're not, just like that when you grow a pear you can call me back…"** I sang into the mic with all my heart and cheers erupted from around me. "Whoa!" They all screamed. I smiled and played with the wire connected to the microphone. I then noticed that Adrian wasn't here. "Where's Adrian?" I asked. "He's with Victoria trying to calm her down." Olena spoke up. I nodded my head. Then a thought came to my mind. "So we aren't going to the fair today?" I asked Dimitri. He chuckled and stared at me like 'you're joking right?' "What?" I asked him. He just laughed even louder. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. He was still on the couch and I took a seat on his knee while giving him my famous puppy dog eyes. He sighed before he planted a light kiss on my lips then pulled back right away.

"We'll go tomorrow, okay?" He asked me. "Yes! Thank you so much!" I screamed out. He just rolled his eyes while smiling. I got off his knee and left the room. I didn't know how to get back up stairs so I just looked around for stairs that went up. After going through all the rooms I found the right one. When I got to the main floor I was shocked. There on the couch was Victoria and Adrian making out. They pulled away when I gasped out loud. "Shit!" Adrian hissed. "Rose." Victoria mumbled pleading for me to understand. Just looking in her eyes I felt the darkness get harder to control. My anger towards her was becoming harder and harder to bear so I ran out the door. Why am I still so made at her? Like I'm not jealous or anything, I only love Adrian as a friend, no, as a brother. I need to clear out my mind; my head is hurting so much. I closed my eyes but that was really dumb because I was still running. I felt my face smash into something stone hard. I was about to fall on my ass when whoever it was caught me.

I opened my eyes surprised to see Jesse Zeklos; last I heard was that his parents dis-owned him after he got expelled. Wow he really hit the weights or he's doing steroids because man he is ripped, not even close to Dimitri but maybe almost as Adrian. He looked down at me and his eyes popped out of his head. Not really, okay they looked like a dears eyes when you shine a light on them. "Rose? Rose Hathaway?" He asked me looking me only in the eyes. Okay I'll just act like I don't have a clue who he is. "Ugh yeah…do I know you?" I asked him using my blank expression. He smirked at me and stretched his hand out. I shook it with caution wondering what this weirdo was up to because I still believe Jesse is _crazy_. "Jesse Zeklos, remember you ruined my life in high school?" He asked me while smiling. I pretended to look surprised and I quickly pulled my hand away. "Wow Jesse you've changed a lot! How long has it been? Almost a year right? So what are you doing here?" I asked him while taking a small step back. He smiled at me before he answered. "Ugh yeah I've been working out, you know wanting to not be a wimpy wuss. And I'm here looking to have some fun." He grinned looking up and down my body. I looked down and saw that my clothes were a little messed up. God he is still the pig that he was in high school.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. "Um I'm here with my fiancé and his family." I told him while smiling. "Oh really, what's the poor basterds name?" He asked me while chuckling. I rolled my eyes but continued to smile. "Guardian Dimitri Belikov, from school." I said to him. He looked surprised, and I mean he looked freaking surprised. "Really isn't he like seven years older than you?" He asked me while scratching his head. "Yep." I told him. He just smirked at me. "Jesse!" I heard a female yell. I turned around and saw a dahampire dressed like a total slut, heavy makeup, tight clothing that is very low cut and sleazy. Wow and that is why we are called blood whores. She reached us seconds later and she glared at me in disgust. "Jesseeee! Last night was amazing, where did you go this morning I was getting worried that something happened to you." She wined to him while wrapping her arms around him. He sighed in frustration and backed away from her. "Jasmine I thought I told you to stay at your apartment." She rolled her eyes this time. "But I missed you." She wined again. God she is annoying. "Well I'll see you guy's later (NOT) bye." I said to them while walking away.

God that girl is a total slut; I just pray that they used a condom last night because that girl, no that _child_ is not suitable to be a mother. For god sakes she looks around 16! When I was right outside the house I stopped dead in my tracks thinking about why I left in the first place, oh right because I was seconds away from killing Victoria. God even when I think her name I feel like I'm going to through up. Why am I still so mad at her? I love her she's going to be my sister in law in a couple of months. I took in a huge deep and opened the door. When I got inside I saw Dimitri, Lissa, Chris, Adrian, Sonya and my parents in the living room. I smiled at Dimitri and he returned the gesture. "Come here my sweet Roza." I rolled my eyes but sat down next to him on the couch and snuggled into his side while his arms went around me. I saw that the T.V was on and desperate housewives was playing. It was a repeat and I already saw this episode but I could see that Lissa, Mom, Sonya and Chris were interested in it. I didn't get much sleep last night so I slowly let my eyes close, and soon I was out.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was right in front of St. Vladimir's Academy. I felt a smile appear to my face. Wow I've really missed this school. I walked through the double door entrance and breathed in the amazing smell of this school. Everything was the exact same as I remembered, the floors in all their pale grey stone glory. The exquisite gold walls surrounding me made me feel safe. The ceiling had new and old cobwebs attaching to it and my smile just grew. I ran up the stairs and down to the female dahampire rooms. When I reached my room I saw that it was exactly how I left it. Empty. I entered the room with caution and stealth making sure there was no danger. When I was sure the room was completely empty I ran to my old bed and jumped in the air landing back first into the sturdiness of it. Right this school was a little cheap, forgot. "God I missed you room." I breathed. I remembered the day all my friends had to help me take everything out of my room.

FLASHBACK

"_Oh my god Rose you have way too many things!" Eddie complained as he lifted my purple fuzzy chair out of my room. "Oh stop complaining you wimp!" I smiled at him. "Adrian I'm going to need your help to move her bed so we can get her fuzzy rug." Chris groaned. Me and Lissa laughed at their annoyance. "Well me and Rose are going down to the cafeteria to get some grub, have fun." Lissa told the boys as we left them complaining their asses off._

END OF FLASHBACK

My smile grew bigger if that was even possible. I ran out of my room and down to the cafeteria. I opened the doors and saw the huge room hasn't changed a bit. I noticed a stereo in the corner of the room and I hit play. The song that came on was 'Jumpstart' by these kids wear crowns. I started shaking my hips to the rhythm and whipping my head back and forth. I jumped onto one of the tables and I danced from one to the next having the time of my life. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Someone asked. All the music and noise just cut off except for the sound of me jumping of the table and turning around to face Adrian. "Well yes I was enjoying myself, why?" I asked him while twirling around. Mmmm I've missed this school so much! "Just wondering, um Rose do you think we could talk?" Adrian asked me. I stopped dancing around right away and turned around to face him. "Alright...Is this a spirit dream?" I asked making sure. He chuckled lightly. "Yes this is a spirit dream." He led me over to a bench nearby and we both took a seat. "Rose I want to talk about me and Victoria." He started. "Oh." I said my voice a little higher than usual. "Yeah, um me and Victoria were wondering if you could not tell anyone, especially Dimitri because he will most likely kill me. Victoria and I want to tell everyone when were ready." He smiled at me. I sucked in air and then let it whistle out my mouth. "Um but Adrian I hate keeping secrets from him because in a couple of months I'm going to be marrying the dude." I told him. "Rose please, you're getting a happy ending, why can't I have mine." He told me while looking down at the ground. "Adrian are you guilting me into it?" I asked him. "Only if it's working." He mumbled. I sighed in frustration. Dimitri is going to kill me if this ends badly. "Fine I'll keep your secret." I growled. He pulled me into a tight hug which I returned.

"Thank you so much Rose. Well I'll let you go so you can sleep-""You've been telling me ever since you started dream walking me that I am sleeping! What the hell am I doing right now?" I screamed out. He laughed loudly then quickly kissed me on the cheek. "Bye little dahampire." And then everything started to disappear. Before the dream totally faded Adrian stood up from the bench and I tripped him. He did a face plant into the concrete. "Bye!" I yelled before everything was gone. I slowly opened my eyes and I was still snuggled into Dimitri. While I was asleep the show ended and they put on the movie the green zone. It was on pause right now and I saw that Chris wasn't in the room. "Rose you mother-"He was cut off by Olena. "Language!" She snapped from the kitchen. I laughed very softly and only Dimitri heard. "Roza what did you do know?" He asked me while chuckling. "Nothing I've been asleep all this time." I told him in my serious voice. It was getting really hard to keep a straight face so I looked away from him.

I heard someone running down the stairs as fast and hard as they could and I knew right away that it was Adrian. He came into the living room and I laughed out loud. On his face he had a squished to death grass hopper and also a cut under his left eye. "That looks gross Adrian." I snickered at him. Everyone looked at me and I just grinned. "It wasn't me! I've been asleep all this time!" I pointed out. "Yes _asleep_!" Adrian said with sarcasm dripping onto every word. Lissa gasped. "You dream walked her and she did that?" Lissa exclaimed. He nodded his head in anger. He still hasn't stopped glaring at me. Then Chris came into the room and right away noticed the tension. "What happened?" He asked. "I'll tell you later, now Chris how would you like to get back at Rose for everything she has done to you?" Adrian asked Chris. I looked at Chris and saw him thinking really hard. Oh I hope he doesn't remember last April fools. I may have put bright pink die in his conditioner that says leave in for seven minutes. It was that color for three weeks and he still hasn't got back at me for that. Oh shit!

"Love to, what do you want me to do?" Adrian whispered something in pyro's ear and his smile grew even wider. God please help me. I pressed myself even harder to Dimitri and grabbed his arm and placed it in front of me. "Dimitri can you please come help me in the kitchen?" Olena called. No! I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on for dear life while he got off the couch. Lissa was taking pictures the whole time. While Dimitri walked by Chris and Adrian they jumped me. Adrian ripped my arms from Dimitri and started pulling while Chris was tickling my feet. "Guys please stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I noticed that Dimitri stopped walking and just stood there smiling. "Help me god dammit!" I screamed at him. He just shook his head while smiling. The tickling was becoming unbearable so I pulled my feet away from Dimitri as quick as possible. Dimitri walked into the kitchen leaving Adrian holding my arms and Chris trying to grab my legs. I was kicking them around for dear life. "Rose stop fussing!" Adrian snapped. Chris was also getting annoyed so he _jumped_ onto the lower part of my body and grabbed my legs. Sonya was videotaping this with my camera. "You could be helping instead of taking pictures and videotaping this!" I screamed at them. They just continued to snicker at me. Adrian and Chris brought me outside and to the backyard.

"Time for revenge!" Adrian yelled out. God please help me.

**Please review! And tell me what you think should happen with Rose because I don't want to have writers block. I think it's sucky when the story is on pause for a while. Please tell me what the revenge should be. Also next chapter Rose and Victoria finally talk about what happened in Victoria's bedroom. I want to thank MadinlOvE for the great reviews, I want to thank everyone **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me SOOOO long to upload this but I went on vacation to Thunder Bay for a week and this weekend I'm going camping and then school's starting so life sucks but I'll try my hardest to upload.**

"Paul we need your help!" Chris called to Paul. "Paul don't help them!" I screamed. He ran out of the house seconds later with a huge grin plastered on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. "Paul you will regret helping them!" I screamed at him. He just continued to smile. "Paul do you think you can go inside and grab a chair and some rope please?" Adrian asked sweetly. What do they need the rope for? "Paul don't help them!" I begged. "I'm going to listen to Adrian because he said please." Paul announced. I gave him my famous pissed of Hathaway glare. He coward back in fear then ran inside. "You know I hear the word 'sorry' tossed around a lot and I was thinking maybe I should try it?" I asked them. They just laughed. "Rose nothing you do will stop us!" Chris screamed in happiness. Paul came out of the house carrying the rope but no chair. "Ha!" I exclaimed. Then I saw that Dimitri was right behind Paul carrying the chair for him. "Olena doesn't need help anymore so I can watch." He smiled evilly at me. I growled at him and he just continued to walk over to wear Chris and Adrian were holding me.

"Okay set the chair down right there Dimitri; do you think you could help us put Rose in the chair?" Adrian asked knowing that I would bolt the first chance I get.

"I would love to." Dimitri answered. Oh no he didn't! I let out my most fearsome battle cry and he actually looked afraid, all of them did. Ha 1 point to Rose and non to the boys, but that is probably going to change in 20 seconds. "Okay and Paul give us the rope when we tell you to." Adrian instructed Paul. He nodded his head. I saw that they placed the chair were Sonya and Lissa will have a perfect view of what's going on. Oh if only they knew that I am the queen of revenge. Tonight they are all going to be getting a surprise. "Now!" Adrian yelled from behind the chair still holding my hands together. Chris forced me onto the chair and let go of my legs but while he was telling Paul to give him the ropes I forced my legs in the air and I flipped over Adrian so I was behind him and he let go of my hands because of the awkward position.

But I forgot about Dimitri. He came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist forcing me up into the air. I swung my legs around like crazy but he had a death grip on me. (From the movie 'Miss Congeniality' when she's swinging her legs around trying to protect her friend Cheryl at the end when Cheryl one)

Dimitri reached his head down to my neck and he gently pressed his warm soft lips to my heating skin. I stopped kicking for a second but that was all it took for Adrian to grab my legs and they both carried me back to the chair. Adrian and Dimitri set me down on the chair and Paul handed Dimitri the rope. "Here you go uncle Dimka, sorry auntie Rose but he's a dude like me so I help him. But a lot of my friends like you so they would be on your side." He told me. "Oh no that's alright honey." I told him. Gross, seven year old boy's think I'm hot.

Dimitri tied my hands tight enough so I can't break free but also not tight enough that it burns into my skin. He handed Chris the rest of the rope and he tied my legs to both legs of the chair so I can't kick them. "Done!" He announced. I growled at them but that just made them laugh this time. "You guys are so dead!" I shrieked at them. "Ok boys follow me inside." Adrian said. Dimitri, Chris and Adrian ran inside and I tried my hardest to get out of the ropes, no luck. I started leaning back and forth and by accident I sent me and the chair flying backwards. "Aghhhh!" I screamed.

Before I fell to the ground Koraline caught me. She just came home from work. "Why the heck are you tied up?" She asked me gesturing to my hands. "The boys are getting revenge for the things I've done to them in the past." I told her. "Oh that sucks." She said and she was about to walk away when I spoke up. "Really you are just going to leave me here tied up?" I asked her. "Uh yeah, good luck!" And then she walked away. What. The. Fuck! I continued to call her things in my head that children are not allowed to hear ever until the boys came back outside, with honey. Oh god. Sonya and Lissa ran up to me making sure they get everything. "Rose your face is hilarious." Lissa told me. I growled at her and she backed up a little. Adrian was the first of the 3 boys to step forward. "Rose, do you like honey?" He asked me. "Um no not really." I said not taking my eyes off the honey. "Well too bad!" He screamed at me then he took the lid of the container and he poured the honey on my head. Chris opened his jar of honey and poured it down my shirt and Dimitri splashed his in my face!

"My hair! You ************** **(Just imagine all the swear words you know). My shirt! My body! I'm all sticky you pieces of shit!" Before I started swearing Koraline covered Paul's ear's because nothing was stopping me from blowing my mind.

The honey was sticking in my hair and everywhere else. I knew that I really needed to take a shower. I continued to scream my head off thrashing every where trying to get out of the chair. I broke one of my legs from a leg and a swung it around like a crazy person. Seconds later I freed my other leg. Everyone around ran for their lives because they knew I was pissed. I stood up from the ground and it felt awkward. Oh snap this is going to hurt. I jumped off the ground and landed back first. I heard the chair break underneath me. Yep it hurt, like hell! I got off the ground and freed my hands from the ropes. I ran inside the house and up the stairs at full blast. I ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped in clothes and all. First i worked on my hair then the rest of my body.

"Agh I'm so sticky!" I screamed. I heard Chris and Adrian laughing downstairs. I growled to myself not caring if they hear or not, tonight they better sleep with their eyes open.

After my shower I walked into my room finding something to wear. I decided on my blue grumpy pj pants and a matching blue tank top with his face on it because it was night time, wow I took a long time in the shower. I grabbed a towel and quick dried my hair. I roughly brushed all the knots out and let it fall loosely down to my ass in waves. Maybe I should cut it soon because I'm getting tired of sitting on my hair or having other people sit on it. I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen because I was _starving_! When I reached the kitchen I saw no one in there so I opened the fridge and found some leftover turkey and gravy.

I put the gravy in the microwave and pressed 1:00 minute. Grabbed two slices of bread and made a sandwich. I bit into it and enjoyed the taste of warm gravy dripping down my throat. "So good." I mumbled to myself. "Enjoying yourself I see." I heard my Russian god say from behind me. I turned around quickly to see him leaning in the door way with a smile plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and glared at him because I remembered he did to me. Then I smiled thinking about what I was going to do to him tonight. He noticed that there was something off about my smile but let it go, thankfully. "Whatever." I told him. I finished my sandwich seconds later and cleaned off the counter.

I walked into the living room to see Chris on the couch and Lissa snuggled on his lap. Victoria was sitting in the arm chair with her legs crossed. Adrian sat beside her on the other couch and you could tell that he only has eyes for her. Dimitri took a seat beside Chris and I sat on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the T.V.

The show that was on was supernatural, god I love this show. Me and Lissa both like Dean more than Sam because we like them bad. (Evil grin) This episode is the one were Dean and Sam are in T.V world because that one angle, the _trickster, _brought them there. It was one of my favourite episodes this season because Dean was awesome!

"Liz we need to do some shopping for bridesmaid dresses, I went on some online shops and I really want them in the color blue or purple." I told her randomly. She smiled at me then she thought of something. "I want purple!" She announced. I glared. "I want purple! You're getting the name Annika!" I snapped at her. "Rose please!" Lissa begged me. I sighed but thought of something. "Alright Liz you can have purple if you help me out with something." I told her. "And what would that be?" Lissa asked me while smiling. "Come to the kitchen and I'll tell you." I smiled at her. Both me and Lissa tried to get up, we were half way up when Dimitri and Chris pulled us back. My back smacked into Dimitri's chest and I groaned. "What do you need help with my love?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yes and why can't we help?" Sparkles asked. I glared at Chris and Lissa glared at Dimitri. "It's a girl thing." I stated. "Well we would like to know what it is." Dimitri said and Chris nodded his head. "Fine just forget about it." I sighed. I snuggled back into Dimitri and Lissa did the same with hot head. I pulled out my phone and angled myself so Dimitri couldn't see what I was typing.

***When Chris falls asleep meet me in the kitchen!* Rose**

***Alright...Should i be scared about what this is about? ;)* Lissa**

***Hell yah!* Rose**

"What are you texting?" Dimitri asked. He scared the crap out of me so I dropped my phone. I exchanged a look with Lissa and immediately I jumped off Dimitri to get the phone but he held me back. "Chris get the phone!" Dimitri ordered. "Lissa!" I yelled. She pushed Chris back down on the couch and held him there. "Adrian! Get the phone!" Dimitri yelled at him. "Victoria! Get the phone!" I screamed. Adrian got off the couch but Victoria lunged at him right away. I used my feet to reach the phone but I couldn't reach it. Dimitri saw what I was doing and so did everyone else so they tried. "Wait stop!" Everyone froze. "Do not use your feet! That is my phone!" I yelled. "Fine!" Dimitri yelled back. I noticed that Lissa was the only one who wasn't really getting restrained and she was the closet to the phone..."Lissa get the phone!" I screamed. She jumped off Chris and grabbed my phone. (**Bond**) **"Delete the messages!" **I used the bond.

**"Alright. Done!"** She cheered. I stopped struggling with Dimitri and smiled. Victoria noticed this and stopped fighting Adrian. "Ha!" I yelled at Dimitri. He rolled his eyes but let go of me. I got up and grabbed my phone from Lissa. I winked at her and we both ran upstairs as quick as we could just to bug the boys. "Hey get back here!" Chris yelled. "Never hot head!" I shouted back. We ran to mine and Dimitri's room and shut the door. "Hurry under the bed. They're going to tackle us and you need to delete the messages on your phone." I whispered to her. She nodded her head and we both crawled under the bed. I heard the door bang open and Dimitri and Sparkles barged in.

"Where are they?" Chris questioned. I had to bite my bottom lip so I wouldn't laugh. **"There deleted."** Lissa told me through the bond. This is going to be fun. I saw Chris walk by the bed and he stopped right in front of me and just stood there. Poor guy. I slowly and quietly reached my hand out to his ankle and when it was like an inch away I grabbed him as fast as I could and yanked him down. "Agh!" He yelped loudly and fell on his ass. Me and Lissa burst out laughing because we knew he was pissed, and he most likely almost pissed himself.

"Rose that was to fu-Agh!" She broke off screaming and I had to cover my ears. Right I forgot about Dimitri. "Rose help!" She screamed at me. Ha no way sista. "Crap she deleted the messages as well, Rose if you don't tell us what you texted her than you will never see her or Victoria again!" Dimitri shouted and they both left the room. I don't really need Lissa but I should warn Victoria. I texted her to sneak up to my room fast! I sat down on my bed and waited patiently. I heard someone quietly knock on my door and I was hesitant to answer it.

"Rose it's me." Victoria whispered. I ran to the door and opened it to see Victoria with a smile on her face.

"Hey what's up?" She asked me. Before I answered her I welcomed her in. "Okay I'm going to get revenge on Sonya, Koraline, Adrian, Chris, Dimitri and Paul." I told her. She smiled at me then she turned serious. "Rose I need to talk to you about what happened earlier today." She whispered to me. I froze; alright well me and her really do need to talk about what happened. "Uh sure let's have a seat on the bed." I gestured to my bed. She nodded slowly. When we both took a seat she let out a shaky breath and I smiled, glad that I knew I wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Rose I want to talk about what was going through my mind when I did the things I did, and I really would appreciate you not interrupting me." She told me calmly. I nodded my head telling her to continue and she did.

VICTORIA POV

Rose just nodded her head so I continued. "Rose I really wanted to know what happened between you and Adrian because I care about both of you but while you were telling your story I was feeling strange like I wasn't me and someone was making me feel anger towards you." I breathed in and out trying to come myself because I could feel the stinging in my eyes become unbearable. "Rose those things I said to you I didn't mean at all, I really didn't! I felt like someone was controlling everything I say and then a voice in the back of my mind said _do it Victoria, you know you want to through that little slut around! Just punch or kick her with all you got and she will go flying out the window. Kill her!_" I told Rose everything.

"Viki I'm so sorry." Rose said to me. "That's not even the worst part. After I missed you and went flying over the stairs I landed on the floor and the voice came back but this time it was angry. Like the voice was majorly pissed off. She said that I was a good for nothing blood whore and that I was a fool just like my brother and that I'm weak! I'll never survive the war that is to come, whatever that means." I said thinking back to how that woman's voice pierced my heart. Dammit Victoria don't cry! I need to be strong.

"I think I know who was controlling you." Rose said starring me in the eyes. What did she just say?

ROSE POV

"That's not even the worst part. After I missed you and went flying over the stairs I landed on the floor and the voice came back but this time it was angry. Like the voice was majorly pissed off. She said that I was a good for nothing blood whore and that I was a fool just like my brother and that I'm weak! I'll never survive the war that is to come, whatever that means." She says looking down at her hands.

I felt like I should know who was possessing Victoria but I just couldn't remember her or his name but I had a feeling that it was a she. Who would want to kill me and have something against Dimitri? Then it kicked in. Who would lose her control that easily and take any chance she got to through me around or be just a little mad at Dimitri?

"I think I know who was controlling you." I told her making eye contact with her. Her mouth gaped open and I was going to make a joke but this wasn't the right time. "Who?" She asked me. "Natasha Ozera." I told her without emotion. "But how?" She asked me. How the hell am I suppose to know? "I don't know but I'm going to find out." I growled under my breath.

I told Victoria what my revenge was and she burst out laughing, I really wanted Lissa to help but Chris is most likely going to be keeping an extra eye on her. Viki and I slowly walked down the stairs looking for Lissa. We approached the kitchen and I heard voices coming from inside. I opened the door just a crack to see Lissa seating on a chair with Dimitri and Chris towering over her. "What did Rose text you?" Dimitri asked. "I will never tell you!" She snapped at them. ***You go girl!* **I told her through the bond.

She smiled but then screamed, Chris was tickling her feet! Oh how cruel are they?** *Hang in there Lissa!*** "Okay I'll tell you what she texted me!" Lissa screamed at them. What? ***Sorry Rose but I can't take it any longer!* **"No." I whispered. Only Victoria could hear me. "She wouldn't." Viki said under her breath.

"She texted me that tonight she has a little surprise for you Dimitri, I don't want to get into detail but I do know that you were going to enjoy it..."she said while looking down at her feet acting like she was embarrassed. I knew Lissa wouldn't crack! "Yuck I did not need to know that." Chris groaned. "Lissa you ruined the surprise!" I fake snapped at her while walking in arms around his waist. "Hey so am I still going to get my surprise?" He asked me while he hugged me closer to him. "Maybe if we go up stairs right now..." I trialed off my sentence hoping he got the idea. "Night guys!" Dimitri announced while leading me out the kitchen and up to our bedroom.

"Night Dimitri love you." I whispered against his bare chest that was a little warm after everything we just did in bed and the floor and against the wall. Mmmm I love this man. "Good night Roza I love you too, and night my little angels." He muttered half asleep already. Minutes later he was quietly snoring. Time for revenge. I wiggled out of his grip around me and grabbed my housecoat. I slowly crept out the door and made my way down to the kitchen expecting no one to be there yet but Victoria and Lissa were already there. "Took you long enough." Lissa huffed. "Sorry but because of you I had to give Dimitri a _surprise._" I rolled my eyes at her. "Sounded more like surprises." Viki joked. I laughed then stopped. "Wait you could hear us?" I asked completely embarrassed. "_Oh god Dimitri harder! I feel all warm and tingly give it to me harder! _Oh and on Dimitri's part. _Roza your tongue feels amazing! Come on baby soak my cock! You're so wet already and I haven't even started yet..." _She moaned. "Alright that' enough. I don't want to waste anymore time. Let the revenge begin!" I announced. 2 HOURS LATER "Wow they are going to be getting a huge surprise when they wake up!" Lissa joked. "Yah so Lissa if I were you I would sleep on the couch tonight." I told her being honest. "Good idea, night guys." Lissa called while she made her way to the living room. "Night Liz!" Me and Viki said at the same time, which made us burst out laughing. "Night Vik." I said to Viki. "Night RoRo." And we both went our separate ways to bed. I crawled into bed and snuggled up with Dimitri. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) Please REVIEW because I love to know what you guys thought of this...So yah please REVIEW! LOVE U ALL =-* (That's a kissy face I think LOL)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SONYA POV

God I really don't want to get up right now... Why do I have to anyways oh right because I have to wake up Zoya. I can't wait until my little Kaitlyna is born. Then me, Josh, Zoya and Kaitlyna will be a real family and live together. Ughhh but first I have to get up. I pulled the blankets off me and hoped out of bed but almost immediately regretted it. My feet dove into a gooey pink substance and I couldn't move my feet they were totally stuck! "AGHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ended up falling on my ass with my feet still stuck in whatever the hell this stuff is and now my ass is stuck! I heard my phone go off on the table and I was just barely able to reach it. I had a text from Rose. Good morning Sonya, or should I say _bad_ morning :) I was completely shocked. But then I was really pissed off! "ROSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard someone laughing downstairs and I knew right away that it was Rose. She is so dead! What the fuck is this stuff anyways!

KORALINE POV

"Aghhhh!" I shot out of bed because I knew that it was Sonya who was screaming I was going to run to her aid until I heard her scream "ROSE!" Oh no, I think Rose is getting revenge on all the people who were mean to her yesterday. Shit! Ok just be careful Koraline there isn't much she can do...right? Oh god I'm so dead, alright just look around the room and see if there are any traps awaiting me. I can't see anything but that means little because I know Rose and she is evil when she wants to be. I slowly crept out of bed and placed one foot on the floor and...Nothing happened. Strange. I put my other foot on the floor and again nothing happened. I'm confused because yesterday I didn't help her haha and I sure as hell didn't feel like helping her because her face was hilarious! I got out of my bed all the way and still nothing happened.

Maybe she forgot about me, I can only hope. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt my palm's getting all warm and sweaty, the top of my forehead felt all sticky and tingly so yeah I was nervous. I approached my bedroom door with caution not knowing what was going to jump out at me. I tapped on my handle making sure it wasn't as hot as the blazes of hell and thankfully it wasn't. "Okay Koraline get a grip. Rose is not going to set me on fire like come one." I snapped at myself. Alright let's do this. I flung my door open and...Nothing happened...again! Okay is her prank driving me insane because It. Is. Working! I slowly walked out my room and into the hall but I felt something tug on my legs as I walked forward. I looked down and saw that it was a string of yarn. "Oh shit!" I yelled but it was too late because the last bit of my sentence was drowned out by buckets of water falling on me. It sounded more like Oh shg-g-g-g. When the water stopped pouring down on my as heavy as a hammer I sighed in relief.

"Rose you-"I was cut off by having a bucket of gooey shrimp falling down on me! Gross! Oh god they are going to get stuck in my hair and I can feel them going down my shirt! When all the shrimp stopped dropping down on me I looked up to see no more _buckets_ above me. Okay now look for ropes or anything else that means I need to kill Rose! She is so dead. "Rose you are dead to me! Where the FUCK is that girl because I'm gonna kill her!" I screamed at Rose knowing that she could hear me. I heard her laughing from outside and that did it. She is so going to get it!

PAUL POV

I woke up real early in the morning excited because today we are going to the fair! I tried to get out of bed but my back was stuck to my bed. "What the?" I tried again but I was stuck. I tried to move my legs but they were stuck as well. This really sucks why can't I move? I ripped my back from the bed and it stung really badly. "Ouch." I muttered under my breath. I'm guessing aunty Rose went all crazy and pulled this on me. I knew I should have been on her side. Well I'm just gonna have to sit here then. Jeez she sucks!

CHRISTIAN POV I woke up to find that I was alone in bed. Where's Liz? Eh she probably got up early. Well I don't feel like getting up because of all the noise Rose and Dimitri were making! Yuck! Couldn't they wait until we were back in court? That would make life _a lot_ less gross for me. I heard someone running up the stairs really fast and I wondered who it was but before I could get out of bed the door slammed open revealing a grinning Rose. Like her smile went from ear to ear. What has her so happy? "What's wi-"I was suddenly cut off by thousands of water balloons falling on my head. I yelled at the sudden impact but all I could really hear was Rose laughing her ass off. Oh so she did this? I knew she was getting revenge but this sucks! I can't feel any part of my body because I'm _freezing_! "Rose what the hell!" I yelled at her and I knew that my face must be as red as a tomato because she started laughing again! "Oh and fire crouch water wasn't the only thing in the balloons." Her grin returned and she skipped out the room. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I screamed at her. I looked down at myself and saw I was also covered in...

**Cliff-hanger! So what did you think of this chapter? I'm only kidding XD I'm just playing you guys...ON WITH THE STORY!**

I looked down and saw I was also covered in soggy chips! Oh could this day get any worse. I jumped out of bed but I felt something tugging at my foot. I looked down and saw that yarn was wrapped around it. "What-Aghhhh!" The rope pulled my foot off the ground in one swift movement and knocked my off balance but before my head smashed into the ground I felt a tug on my ankle and I was pulled right off the ground. By the time I could catch my breath I was dangling from the ceiling. "ROSE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

DIMITRI POV

"ROSE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Christian yell really loud. "Mmmm Roza what did you do now?" I whispered but then I realized that I was alone in bed. I sat up right away and grabbed the alarm clock on the bedside table to see that it was 6:15am. Why would Rose be up at this time? I don't even want to be up at this time... I got out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and jumped about ten feet off the ground. My hair is blue! It's fucking BLUE! "It's blue! My hair is fucking blue! Why the fuck is my hair blue?" I yelled at the top of my lungs while looking in the mirror. Every inch of my hair was bright neon blue. Wait if Rose did this I'm going to kill her! Never mess with a man's hair unless you have a death wish. Oh god this better come out because I am so not going anywhere with blue hair.

"Dimitri what's holy shit!" I heard Adrian come into the room. I turned my head slightly and I saw him trying really hard not to laugh at me. "This is not funny!" I yelled again and turned back to the mirror. I have to be dreaming right now because Rose wouldn't even dare to try this because I will end her if she did do this! "You're right I'm sorry for laughing...so new shampoo you're using?" He broke out laughing and I snapped. "You're next you know that right?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. He stopped laughing right away. "What do you mean?" He questioned me while smirking thinking I'm making something up when I'm very positive that this is Rose getting revenge on us. "Didn't you hear what happened to Chris?" I asked him while still grinning. "Yah right now he's on the ceiling."

Wow I didn't know that I just knew that Rose did something to him. "And Paul is stuck in his bed right now...literally. Sonya is stuck in this pink glue and really I mean she's stuck! And Koraline yuck, first she was drenched in water then Rose took it up a level and now she has shrimp sticking to her body. Like every part of her body..." He finished and I knew right away that it was Rose getting revenge on all of us oh she is so going to be getting it! "Don't you see it? Rose is getting revenge on all of us." I told him while looking in the mirror and touching what's left of my hair. "Wait but what about-"He was cut off by I think the queen screaming. "Rose I thought we were a team! I said I was sorry!" I heard Lissa screaming.

LISSA POV

"Rose that was too funny! I feel a little bad for Christian but still." I said while laughing. "Yah why don't you go get him down?" Rose asked me while still laughing. "Uh sure...but maybe you should start running." I said while laughing thinking about Rose screaming and Chris chasing after her. She just rolled her eyes. Sigh will these two every get along? "Just go get your boyfriend down." She fake ordered me. "Sir yes Sir!" I yelled then marched up the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs I was shocked. Sonya's door was open so I could see that she was stuck in this weird pink stuff. Koraline was soaked in water with shrimp sticking to her. I walked further down the hall and Paul was just lying in bed. "I'm stuck! I can't move anything!" He whined. I walked further down the hall and I passed Rose and Dimitri's room then I stopped dead in my tracks, backed up a little and saw that Dimitri's hair was BLUE! And I mean blue! Holy shit. Adrian was in there talking with him and it seemed like nothing was wrong with him... "Lissa!" I heard Chris scream from down the hallway. "I'm coming baby!" I screamed back. I ran down the rest of the hall and when I reached our bedroom I was in shock. Chris was also soaked but instead of having shrimp on him he was covered in soggy chips and hanging from the ceiling. "Oh my god!" I didn't know she took it that for with him. "Just please get me down." He asked me.

"Yah okay." I ran into the room but before I could make it too Chris a rope grabbed my ankle and lifted me off the ground. "Aghhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Rose I thought we were a team! I said I was sorry!" I screamed at her.

ADRIAN POV

"Okay maybe your right but what am I going to do? I don't want to be pranked because man blue is _not_ your colour." I was panicking now. "Okay don't panic and watch your step." He told me then he walked over to his shower. "Now I'm going to see if I can wash it out so...out." Dimitri ordered and I got out. When I entered the hall I saw Koraline in Paul's room trying to get him out of bed. "Mommy you smell funny." He complained. I smirked but ended up getting a death glare from her. "Sorry." I mouthed and she just rolled her eyes. I decided to get Chris down because he must be going a little loopy with all the blood rushing to his brain. I entered the room and burst out laughing. Chris wasn't the only one hanging from the ceiling. "Hey Liz how things hanging?" I burst out laughing again. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help us down?"

She snapped. "Sorry." I mumbled. I looked around the room to find something to use to cut the string and I found Chris's pocket knife. "Okay this might hurt." I warned. "Just do it I'm starting to see red!" She whined. "Ok." And I cut the rope. Before she totally busted her head on the ground I jumped after her and caught her just in time. "Thanks okay now get Chris down please." She begged. "No problem." I joked. I walked up to Chris and smiled then I slashed the rope. Down went the king. "Oh son of a bitch that hurt." He groaned. "Sorry Chrissy-Wissy." I joked. "Shut it Adrian or else you are going to wish you were never born!" Chris snapped at me. "Okay let's just go downstairs so you can kill Rose instead of me?" I offered. "Fine." Just then Sonya came into the room smiling.

"Finally got out of that pink stuff I see?" I joked. "Yah now where is Rose because I am going to kill her." She said a little out of breath. "Let's go find her!" Chris screamed in excitement. "I want in on making her suffer!" I heard Koraline say from the other room. "Me too, she may be my Roza but she made my hair blue." Dimitri said from the door way. I turned to face him and saw that all the blue was out of his hair. "Well that was easy." I joked thinking of the staples commercial. Chris walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out something red. He pressed down on it and a dull voice said 'that was easy' He smiled and we all burst out laughing. "Yah if only it was because I scrubbed as hard as I could. I'm very surprised that I didn't pull out my hair." Dimitri joked. "Alright let's go get Rose!" I yelled and we all marched out of Lissa and Chris's room.

ROSE POV

Lissa just fell into my trap and I burst out laughing. Alright now it's time I take my leave because between you and me I don't feel like dying today. I ran back down the stairs and out the front door. On my way I grabbed my purse. I pulled out my phone and texted my parents. _**Wat r u guys doin rit now? ROSE.**_ Seconds later I felt my phone vibrate. **_Watching TV BABY girl =-* DAD._** Did he just send me that? **_Do you have a death wish old man? Cause i have no problem granting it ;) ROSE._** I laughed out loud. **_Y do u ask?DAD.__ Because I need to stay there for maybe a couple hours since I'm hiding from everyone at the Belikovs LOL ROSE._** _**Alright come on over, me and Ur mommy will keep you safe ;) DAD.**_ I rolled my eyes but started walking down the street, it's going to take me around 15 minutes to get to their house and I'm guessing right now their looking for me back at the house. I feel a little bad for Dimitri but I also really wish I got a video of his reaction when he saw that his hair is blue. Ha! Alright where does dad live again? I have no idea so I'll just walk around until I see a giant mansion in the middle of nowhere. After 20 minutes I finally found dad's house. I think it got bigger. I approached the door with sudden caution, I don't know why but I felt I needed to be on high alert. When my fist was inches from the door I felt a sickening familiar feeling swirl in the pit of my stomach. Oh no why today, this was spose to be a good day damn strogi! I whirled around and saw Tasha Ozera behind me grinning like a mad woman which she is! "Oh Rose it is so good to see you again."

She continued to smile. Oh this bitch is going down! I summoned up the darkness that was in me and Lissa and tried to make it swallow Tasha whole but it wouldn't go. It felt like it was stuck to me, like a young child not wanting to leave his mother. "Rose what's the matter? Darkness got your tongue." She laughed thinking what she said was the funniest thing in the damn world. "Come on, come on." I breathed under my breath. "Sorry Rose but it won't work, because I won't let you. You see Rose I met someone on my way to Russia and I think you are really going to like her." She smiled again. "Avery come on out!" She said like a TV game show host. Wait Avery? Did she just say _Avery_? Out of nowhere Avery appeared beside Tasha and right in front of me. Oh shit I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. "What a lovely surprise, hello Rose it's so good to finally meet you." She said with a fake smile slapped onto her face. "As you know Rose Avery is a spirit user but she went a little crazy.

I helped her out by feeding her strogi blood. It didn't turn her strogi but it did make her stronger. I told her about my plan and how I wanted her to help me and she said "I would _love_ to"." Tasha said while grinning from ear to ear. What am I doing? When Tasha finishes her little speech she is either going to kill me and forget about having my children or she's going to hurt me badly but not enough to kill me. My left hand was already in my pocket were my phone was and I'm pretty sure I pressed speed dial number 1. The phone rang 1 but I felt Dimitri pick up. My eyes didn't leave Tasha's at all and by the look on her face she still thought I was helpless. Ok less helpless. "Tasha please don't hurt me, I thought you wanted my baby's, if you kill me you won't be able to have them." I said knowing Dimitri could hear. "Oh Rose I can live without having your kid's but I can't live without killing you right here, right now." She laughed again. "What right in front of my parents house?"I asked giving Dimitri all the information he will need. "Well we took care of your parents like what, 12 minutes ago?" Avery nodded her head while grinning. "What did you do to my parents?" I hissed at them. "Nothing yet but I think lunch is soon." She laughed again and that was it. I lunged at her but it was like a wall was holding me back. Or like I was a puppet and someone was controlling my every move. "Not so fast Rose, like I said Avery has gotten _much_ stronger."

**OKAY THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 12. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I HOPE YOU REALLY HATE AVERY AND TASHA RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THEY ARE TOTALE BITCHES! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rising Destiny

Chapter 14

*Note: The rest of the story will now only be written in Rose's pov because that's how I want to continue this story. If this change bothers you let me know and I will consider changing back. I'm that I have been away so long, I didn't know how to continue this story and to be honest I got lazy and forgot. I tried to start another fanfic for Vampire Academy but I want to finish this one first. Sorry for the wait and hope I don't disappoint.*

I don't remember all that happened, it was so quick. Avery somehow influenced me to fall asleep and again I woke up in an unfamiliar location. The lights were out and there was no light source to be found. I'm not chained or tied up to anything so that's a plus and there are no bruises on me. I stroked my stomach silently, I just wanted to feel my children close to me. How can I keep putting them in this situation? And what happened back in front of my parents' house? Did Dimitri come and scare Tasha into taking me somewhere? Did Dimitri kill her and I'm actually home? The door creaked open and I got the answer I was looking for.

Tasha entered the room with a sinister grin on her face. Even though I hated the woman it hurt me to see her as a monster. No one, not even the worst person on earth deserved to be this, even by choice. She approached me slowly as I tensed my body, she may have the upper hand but I refuse to be defenceless.

"Dear Rose, your finally awake I see." Her voiced sent made the blood pumping in my veins freeze.

"Tasha, where am I? What have you done?!" She only answered me with a smile.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise the room. I hear you spent quite a lot of time in this place."

"What do you mean? What have you heard? Enough games Tasha!" I got up on my feet and approached her, she didn't move away, she just laughed.

"Let me show you what I mean."

The lights came on and I almost died inside. I'm not sure how but somehow Tasha was told about the months I spent with Strogi Dimitri in this room. How he drank from me and how I let him. How I allowed myself to be weak and believe that being with Dimitri, even if he is evil, is more important than saving myself.

"How, who told you about this?!"

"The details aren't important, the only thing you need to do is take care of my future children."

"I won't let you touch my children!"

"No of course you won't let me, but that won't stop me from taking them. Rose it's time that you face reality. You are far away from your family with no powers and no way to protect yourself or your children."

"I can kill you!"

"The second you try I will snap your neck and forget about being a mother. Your 4 months pregnant, do you really think you have a chance against me? There is no possibility that you will live but your children, they have a chance. You have nothing to fear, Dimitri and I will be great parents."

I didn't say anything, instead I spat at her. She back handed me and I went flying into the nearest wall. I crumpled to the ground in a heap and made a slight whimper.

"You are not invincible Rose! I will kill you, having your children is just a plus. If I have to I will kill you and your babies."

She left the room in the blink of an eye and I was alone. With me knees pulled in close to my chest I cried softly. She was right of course. It could take months for Dimitri to get a small lead as to where I could be and even more months until he would actually find me. By then I would have had my children and be dead. I just wish that Avery wasn't in the picture. If she was gone then I could contact Adrian or Lissa and tell them where I am.

I pulled myself off the ground and walked to window. Tasha was so sure of herself that she didn't even feel the need to lock the window. Fresh cool air assaulted my face in the most pleasant way as I leaned on the railing.

"Dimitri, I'm so sorry it's my fault that our children are at risk. If I could I would find a way to be with you. And keep our kids safe. I love you and our babies so much."

I re-entered the room and laid on the bed hoping that Adrian was strong enough to break through Avery's guard.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"What?!" I yelled completely forgetting the situation that I'm in.

A human entered the room with a sly smile on her face. I glared at the pathetic waste of breath. The only reason why she is here is because of an empty promise some Strogi made her. The promise that one day she will be one of them.

"Tasha has told me that she wants you dressed and ready for an afternoon walk. Pregnant woman need lots of exercise."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope. Now she has requested you wear something warm as it is a bit brisk outside."

Half an hour later I was being lead to the garden surrounded by guards. Even if I was able to get away from these monsters, likely someone would hear and then Tasha would have the sweet joy of killing me. Avery still hasn't made an appearance but I can feel her still blocking me.

"Rose, how kind of you to join me." Tasha greeted me warmly with red demon eyes.

"Morning bitch." I snapped at her.

"I'll just pass that off as hormones, now would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, I was just wondering where Avery is? I know she is here."

"Oh yes, she found herself a dashing young Moroi. They have been spending lots of time together. It didn't take much convincing to turn him Strogi, I thought it would be a lot harder as he is an old friend of yours." Her grin grew wider if that was even possible.

"What?! I don't believe you."

I ran back into the building and searched around until I found what I was looking for. In front of me was Avery's room. I could feel her magic in here. Along with another's. I forced the door to open and ran into the room. On a nearby couch was Avery on top of some monster who was once my friend.

"Get off of him!"

I took Avery by surprise so I was able to rip her off of the man but the Strogi leaped up and pinned me to the wall. He leaned in close to my ear and laughed.

"It's all your fault Rose, it's all your fault."


End file.
